Das Böse hat ein Zuhause
by Anja1986
Summary: Mary Eunice kann nicht länger die Qualen erdulden, die sie in ihren eigenen Körper durchleben muss. Nachdem ihr Selbstmordversuch scheiterte, findet sie sich dort wieder, wo alle vermeintlich Verrückten hingeschickten werden. Als Patientin in Briarcliff ...
1. Prolog

Hallo meine Lieben, hier ist meine neue American Horror Story: Asylum Fanfiction. Diese Geschichte wurde von mir mit M bewertet, weil es eine sehr dunkle Story wird mit viel Gewalt, rauer Aussprache und eventuellen sexuellen Übergriffen.

 **Das Böse hat ein Zuhause**

 **Prolog**

Sie konnte es nicht länger erdulden, sie wollte es nicht länger ertragen. Sie sah alles, sie fühlte alles und doch war sie Machtlos. Sie schrie und weinte, doch niemand vermochte sie zu hören. Mary Eunice war eine Gefangene ihres eigenen Körpers, über dem sie schon lange keine Kontrolle mehr hatte. Das Böse hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen und hatte ihre verletzliche Seele in das tiefste Dunkle verbannt. Sie wollte das nicht! Sie war kein böser Mensch. Sie war nicht diejenige, die all diese schrecklichen Dinge tat und doch fühlte sie sich schuldig. Als Mary Eunice sich entschloss Nonne zu werden, tat sie es weil sie den Menschen helfen wollte, vor allem aber um ihre unschuldige reine Seele zu bewahren. Und nun? Nun war sie der Wirt des Bösen und sie vermochte nichts dagegen zu tun. Sie tat so schreckliche Dinge und sie bete innerlich das Gott ihr vergeben mochte, aber nicht nur Gott. Sie betete um Vergebung bei allen die sie verletzt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr rein, sie hatte gemordet und ihre Unschuld an einen Mann der Kirche verloren, den sie vergewaltigt hatte. Sie wusste nicht wie sie mit dieser Schuld und dieser Scham umgehen sollte. Sie wollte sterben, sie wollte diese Welt verlassen und mit ihr all ihren Schmerz. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte Frank ermordet, den armen guten Frank. Sie hatte Emerson befreit, in dem Wissen was er mit Schwester Jude tun wollte. Sie hatte Schwester Jude hier eingesperrt und gefoltert auf die grausamste Art und Weise. Sie würde nie ihren Blick vergessen, als sie sie auf die Liege geschnallt hatte für die Elektroschocktherapie. Sie hatte sogar Arden gebeten, eine Lobotomie durchzuführen. Arden, er war das andere Monster hier in Briarcliff. Erst aus dieser Perspektive sah sie, was für ein Mensch er wirklich war. Er war ein Verbrecher, ein Nazi, ein Monster.

 _‚_ _Ich bin so dumm, so dumm, so dumm.'_ schrie sie laut heraus und dennoch hörte sie niemand.

Sie dachte an das, was ihr Schwester Jude gesagt hatte. Sollte sie sich jemals wieder als dumm bezeichnen, würde sie sie blutig schlagen. Sie sah in ihr mehr als nur ein dummes Mädchen und was tat sie? Sie materte sie mehr als jeden anderen hier.

 _‚_ _Gott vergib mir meine Schuld!'_

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie so schwach war. Zu schwach dem Bösen zu wiederstehen und sich ihm entgegen zustellen. Verzweiflung und Wut, ließen Mary Eunice so laut aufschreien, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Stimme drang nach draußen. War es doch möglich? Konnte sie das Böse besiegen?

 _‚_ _DAS IST MEIN KÖRPER!'_ schrie sie voller Hass auf das Böse in ihr und auch auf sich selbst.

Eine bedrohliche Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit und ließ Mary Eunice erschaudern.

 _‚_ _Du dumme Sau hältst jetzt dein scheiß Maul.'_

Mary Eunice kämpfte gegen ihre Angst an und schrie so laut sie konnte und plötzlich hatte sie ein Gefühl, wie sie es schon lange Zeit nicht mehr hatte. Sie spürte ihren Körper aber sie spürte auch, dass das Böse bald wieder von ihr Besitz ergreifen würde. Es gab nur diese eine Chance…..nur diese eine. Mary Eunice sah in den Spiegel und verabschiedete sich von sich selbst. Dann schlug sie mit der Faust dagegen und dutzende Scherben fielen zu Boden. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie danach und betete für Vergebung. Sie setzte die Scherbe an ihre Pulsader an und schnitt sie der Länge lang auf. Dunkles Blut floss wie ein Strom aus ihrem Körper und endlich wieder fühlte sie etwas außer Verzweiflung, Angst und Hass…..Erlösung.

 ** _Bitte sagt mir was ihr denkt._**


	2. Nur ein weiterer Patient

**Kapitel 1: Nur ein weiterer Patient**

Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber dieses Gefühl der Erlösung verschwand und Mary Eunice hatte das Gefühl in ein weiteres dunkles Loch gefallen zu sein. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer an und ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel schmerzten. Schmerzen? Wieso fühlte sie Schmerzen? Langsam kam sie zu sich und öffnete die Augen. Sie starrte an die dunkle graue Decke und versuchte sich zu bewegen aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie stöhnte auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch sie konnte ihren Körper nicht anheben.

 _‚_ _Wo bin ich?'_

Irritiert sah Mary Eunice an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie gefesselt auf einem Krankenbett lag. Sie wusste sofort wo sie war und sie geriet in Panik. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihre Arme loszureißen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Was ist hier los?" rief sie und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nicht allein war. Eine große ihr wohl bekannte Gestalt erhob sich neben ihr und sie erkannte Dr. Arden der mit einen traurigen und gleichzeitig tadelnden Blick auf sie herab blickte.

„Sie haben allen hier einen großen Schrecken eingejagt."

Mary Eunice begann zu weinen, sie wollte das alles nicht mehr, sie wollte frei sein.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" fragte die junge Frau weinerlich.

Arden setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und seufzte „Sie haben versucht sich umzubringen Mary Eunice, man hat Sie vorläufig als Patientin aufgenommen." Er nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und sprach weiter „Aber keine Sorge, Sie werden nicht lange Patientin hier sein."

Plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Das Böse in ihr, die Gräueltaten die sie begangen hatte und auch wer Dr. Arden wirklich war. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sah den älteren Mann verabscheuungswürdig an.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Nehmen Sie ihre dreckigen Hände weg von mir. Ich weiß genau wer Sie sind…..Sie…Sie Monster. Sie sind nicht Dr. Arden, Ihr Name ist Hans Gruper…ich weiß alles und endlich sehe ich alles ganz klar. Sie sind ein Kriegsverbrecher und ein Mörder. Ich weiß alles." Mary Eunice schrie so laut, dass sie sich selbst erschreckte. Nie zuvor hatte sie solch einen Ausbruch der puren Wut erlebt.

Das freundliche Gesicht von Arden verzog sich und er ließ ihre Hand los „Was reden Sie da?"

„Sie wissen was ich meine, ihr Name ist Hans Gruper. Ich werde allen sagen wer und was Sie sind." Immer noch quollen Tränen aus ihren Augen und sie spürte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug.

Ardens Gesicht wurde zu einer dunklen Maske und er stand auf, abschätzend sah er auf die junge Frau herab „Tatsächlich! Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass man einer Verrückten Glauben schenken wird? Sie haben versucht sich umzubringen und wir beide wissen warum. Sie haben viele schlimme Dinge hier getan Mary Eunice und Sie wollten ihr schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen. Sie nennen mich einen Mörder? Wir beide wissen, dass Sie selbst eine Mörderin sind und eine Vergewaltigerin."

Mary Eunice schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein…..nein, das war ich alles nicht. Es war der Teufel in mir! Ich wollte dass alles nicht, ich bin kein böser Mensch. Ich….."

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufging und Monsignore Timothy Howard und eine Nonne eintraten.

„Wie ich sehe, ist unser neuster Schützling wach. Dr. Arden wie geht es unserer Mary Eunice?" Timothy Howard lächelte die junge Frau an und sah dann zu Arden.

„Sie redet wirres Zeug. Ich glaube, Sie ist schwerer Gestört als wir dachten." Sagte der ältere Mann und sah wieder zu Mary Eunice.

„ICH BIN NICHT GESTÖRT!" schrie Mary Eunice „Ich weiß viele Dinge die hier geschehen sind, auch über Dr. Arden. Bitte Monsignore hören Sie mir zu. Ich sah alles…ich weiß alles. In den letzten Monaten sind hier ganz schreckliche Dinge geschehen."

Timothy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah die junge Frau fragend an „Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber mir stellt sich gerade sie Frage warum Sie versucht haben sich das Leben zu nehmen, statt mit dieser Erkenntnis zu mir zukommen."

Wieder begann Mary Eunice bitterlich zu weinen „Ich konnte nicht! Ich wollte das alles nicht! Er war in mir…der Teufel…..er war in mir."

Die andere Nonne die mit Howard den Raum betrat zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah die andere Frau zweifelnd an. Schon wieder eine Nonne, die hier ihren Verstand verloren hatte.

„Mary Eunice, Sie waren nicht vom Teufel besessen! Sie haben wie mir scheint doch mehr psychische Probleme als wir dachten. Aber keine Sorge, hier in Briarcliff sind Sie nun unter ihres Gleichen. Gleich morgen beginnt ihre Therapie. Dr. Arden wird Ihnen eine besondere Behandlung zukommen lassen."

Und plötzlich sah Mary Eunice etwas, was ihr das Blut in den Adern zu Eis gefrieren ließ.

„Nein…..nein…..bitte geh doch endlich weg." Weinte sie, als sie in die Augen des Monsignore sah. Sie sah es sofort.

„Bitte, wer soll gehen?" fragte die Nonne neben Timothy und stellte sich neben Mary Eunice ans Bett.

„Er!" sie sah zu Timothy Howard und flüsterte der Nonne zu „Der Teufel ist in ihm. Er muss seinen Körper gewechselt haben."

Arden, Howard und die Nonne, sahen sich alle gleichzeitig an. Für sie stand eines fest, die junge Frau hatte Wahnvorstellungen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich meine Liebe, hier sind Sie in guten Händen."

Alle drei drehten sich um und verließen das Zimmer. Noch lange nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, hörte man die Schreie von Mary Eunice durch die Flure von Briarcliff.


	3. Willkommen zurück

**Kapitel 2: Willkommen zurück**

Es war fast 2 Wochen her, dass Jude die quälende Elektroschocktherapie von Arden und Mary Eunice bekam. Noch immer hatte sie Gedächtnislücken und egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte diese zu füllen, es gab immer noch einige Löcher in ihren Erinnerungen, die sich einfach nicht schließen wollten. Wie oft hatte sie in den 2 Wochen ein Glas umgekippt oder ihre Gabel fallen lassen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Auch jetzt noch, war sie nicht wieder im Vollbesitz ihrer motorischen Fähigkeiten. Ihre Hände fingen immer wieder an zu zittern und sie hatte Probleme damit Gegenstände anzuheben. Auch das ständige rauschen in ihren Ohren war noch nicht ganz weg und es verursachte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Es war ein Teufelskreis, immer wieder wollte sie instinktiv ihre Schläfen reiben um den Kopfschmerz zu lindern und erreichte damit genau das Gegenteil, als sie an ihre empfindliche verbrannte Haut kam.

In diesen 2 Wochen, kamen sich Lana und Jude als Freunde näher. Lana konnte Judes Zustand nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, sie selbst hatte diese barbarische Behandlung über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Lana dachte zuerst sie würde sich freuen oder besser fühlen, dass Jude eine Dosis ihrer eigenen Medizin bekam aber das war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich schlecht für Jude weil sie wusste, sie bekam diese Therapie genau wie sie zu unrecht. Genau wie sie war sie hier eingesperrt ohne ein Verbrechen begangen zu haben. Lana hatte Schwester Jude als kaltes berechnendes Miststück kennen gelernt, aber eines hatte sie nie in Jude gesehen….eine Mörderin. Nein, die Geschichte das Jude ausgerechnet Frank ermordet hatte, glaubte Lana von Anfang an nicht. Leider waren sie und Kit die Einzigen, die Jude für unschuldig hielten. Die Schwestern und Pfleger hier, behandelten Jude noch schlimmer und härter als den Rest der Patienten. Für sie war sie eine Nonne, die sich von Gott abgewandt hatte um den Bösen zu dienen. Sie war in Ungnade gefallen, für jeden hier. Am schlimmsten war Mary Eunice, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ um Jude auf irgendeine Art und Weise bloßzustellen oder zu matern. Lana wusste nicht, was in die junge Nonne gefahren war aber sie hatte sich so sehr verändert. Nichts war mehr von den lieben Mädchen übrig, dass sie kennen lernte. Für Jude muss es eine Wohltat gewesen sein, dass sich Mary Eunice schon 3 Tage nicht hat blicken lassen….es war für alle eine Wohltat.

Gemeinsam saßen Lana und Jude zusammen in dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Briarcliff und ließen den Tag an sich vorüberziehen. Was auch sollten sie tun? Tag ein, Tag aus, immer die gleiche Routine und während sich schon alle anderen Patienten hier mit dem Gedanke angefreundet hatten, dass sie hier leben und sterben würden, so hatten Lana und Jude die Hoffnung auf Gerechtigkeit noch nicht aufgegeben. Die Hoffnung, eines Tages diese dunklen Mauern als freie Menschen verlassen zu können. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich, was sie tun würden, wenn dieser Tag kommen würde. Dinge die sie früher als Alltäglich angesehen hatten, schienen plötzlich zu etwas ganz besonderen zu werden. Alles außerhalb dieser Mauern war etwas Besonderes.

Lana war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, wie Jude verzweifelt versuchte sich eine Zigarette anzumachen. Erst ihr wütendes „Verdammt" riss Lana aus ihren Tagtraum und ließ sie zu Jude hinüber blicken.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!" Lana setzte sich zu Jude auf die Couch und nahm ihr die Streichhölzer aus der Hand. Sie zündete eines an und half Jude ihre Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Danke Lana!" Jude inhalierte den Rauch und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht einmal in der Lage bin, mir eine verdammte Zigarette anzumachen."

Lana beobachtete Jude und seufzte, sie konnte sich vorstellen wie schwer es für jemanden wie Jude sein musste, auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Jemand der vorher so unabhängig und selbstständig war, war nun plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage die einfachsten Dinge des Alltags zu bewältigen „Das wird schon wieder, bald werden die Nebenwirkungen nachlassen."

Jude lachte bitter auf und sah zu Lana „Glaubst du das wirklich? Sobald Arden und Mary Eunice bemerken, dass es mir besser geht, werden sie wieder mein Gehirn grillen und das machen sie so lange, bis von mir nicht mehr übrig ist, als ein sabberndes - vor sich hin vegetierendes Etwas. Wenn es soweit ist Lana, dann schupps mich bitte einfach die Treppe herunter."

In diesen Moment, klang es wie das sarkastische Gerede einer frustrierten Frau aber Lana erkannte, dass es Judes ernst war und auch wenn sie die Vorstellung abscheulich fand, so konnte sie es verstehen. Würde sie denn so leben wollen? Nein, sie würde auch lieber sterben.

„Vielleicht kommt es ja nicht dazu. Ich habe Mary Eunice seit Tagen nicht gesehen und auch Arden nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie ja nicht mehr hier."

Jude wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr Blick auf die Tür fiel und sie sah wie zwei Pfleger jemanden in den Gemeinschaftsraum brachten. Jude dachte zuerst sie hätte eine Halluzination und schaute noch einmal genau hin. Sie riss die Augen weit auf und schnappte nach Luft „Oh mein Gott, das kann doch nicht wahr sein."

Lanas Blick folge den von Jude. Am Eingang des großen Saals stand Mary Eunice, gefesselt in einer Zwangsjacke. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Augen verweint. Völlig panisch, sah sich die junge Frau um und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie nun tun sollte.

Jude ließ geschockt ihre Zigarette fallen und starrte auf Mary Eunice, die jetzt auch Jude hier entdeckt hatte. Langsam und unsicher ging die junge Frau auf Lana und Jude zu. Mit jeden Schritt, den sie tat, begann sie mehr und mehr zu weinen. Jude wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte und blieb nur wie gelähmt sitzen, als sie sah das Mary Eunice direkt auf sie zu kam. Schniefend stand sie bald direkt vor Jude und blickte mit roten Augen auf Jude herab.

„Schwester Jude…ich…." Mehr brachte Mary Eunice nicht heraus, stattdessen ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen und begann immer heftiger zu weinen. Immer wieder sagte sie etwas, was wie ‚es tut mir leid' klang, doch durch ihr lautes unaufhörliches weinen, konnte man es kaum verstehen. Da kauerte sie nun, direkt vor Judes Füssen und japste nach Luft.

Jude rutschte etwas näher an Mary Eunice heran und packte ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. Grob riss sie ihren Kopf hoch und zwang Mary Eunice sie anzusehen. Lana wusste nicht was Jude vorhatte, zuerst hatte sie die Befürchtung Jude würde sie würgen oder etwas derartiges, doch das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen blickte sie Mary Eunice direkt in die Augen, als würde sie nach etwas suchen und das tat sie auch. Sie versuchte etwas von dem Bösen und Dunklen zuerkennen, was sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten in den Augen der jungen Frau gesehen hatte. Doch es war nicht mehr dort, stattdessen blickte sie wieder in die unschuldigen guten Augen, der Frau die sie wie eine Tochter geliebt hatte. Ein seltsames lächeln bildete sich auf Judes Gesicht, als sie Mary Eunice ansah und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Willkommen zurück Mary Eunice."


	4. Der neue Feind

**Kapitel 3: Der neue Feind**

Lana beobachtete die Szene zwischen Jude und Mary Eunice genau. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Jude sie so liebevoll anlächelte. Mary Eunice hatte sie gedemütigt bei jeder Gelegenheit, sie beleidigt wann immer ihr danach war, intime Details über Jude ausgeplaudert und dann so getan als wäre es nur ein Versehen gewesen, sie hatte sie mit Elektroschocks gequält und nun wollte Jude ihr alles verzeihen? Einfach so? Lana verstand es nicht. Sicher hatte sie auch einiges durchmachen müssen und sie hatte Jude so oft verflucht, für das was sie ihr angetan hatte, aber das war etwas anderes. Bei Jude hatte sie nie das Gefühl, dass sie es aus Freude getan hatte. Sie hatte es getan, um etwas zu beschützen an das sie glaubte. Auch wenn sich das, als nichts anderes als Scheiße heraus gestellt hatte. Mary Eunice hingegen, schien eine unglaubliche Freude daran zu haben, die Menschen zu quälen und zu martern. Es war ein zufriedenes Glitzern in ihren Augen gewesen, jedes Mal wenn sie Jude gegenüber trat. Sicher hatten alle unter ihr zu leiden, aber keiner so sehr wie Jude. Sie schien in ihr ein besonders amüsantes Spielzeug zu sehen, welches sie benutzen konnte wann immer ihr danach war und wann immer sie den Drang hatte, jemanden leiden zu sehen. Und auch wenn es nicht immer körperliche Attacken waren, so waren verbale Demütigungen an der Tagesordnung und Lana selbst wusste, dass diese oft noch schlimmer waren. Körperlicher Schmerz verschwand mit der Zeit, aber tiefe Narben in der Seele, würden nicht so schnell verheilen. Manche vielleicht nie.

Mary Eunice schaute mit verweinten Augen zu Jude und konnte kaum das Gesicht der anderen Frau erkennen. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören und egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte, immer wieder bahnten sich neue Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen. Sie schniefte und schniefte und fühlte sich so hilflos. Gefangen in einer Zwangsjacke und nicht in der Lage sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, geschweige denn sich die Nase zu putzen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend kauerte sie vor der Frau, sie sie so gefoltert hatte. Immer wieder murmelte sie wie sehr es ihr Leid tat und bat um Vergebung. Vergebung von Jude und Vergebung von Gott.

Noch immer untersuchte Jude das Gesicht der jungen Frau und war sich jetzt über eines völlig im Klaren. Das war Mary Eunice…die richtige Mary Eunice…..die unschuldige liebe kleine Mary Eunice. Nichts von dem Bösen war mehr in ihren Augen zu sehen. Sie war wieder zurück, aber was machte sie hier als Patientin? Judes Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Kommen Sie Mary Eunice, stehen Sie auf." So gut es ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten zuließen, half sie ihr sich aufzurichten und sich neben ihr auf die Couch zu setzen. Jude nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte damit das Gesicht der jungen Frau ab, deren Schniefen allmählich nachließ.

„Oh Schwester Jude, es tut mir alles so entsetzlich leid, ich wollte das nicht aber ich….ich hatte keine Macht mehr über mich. Es war etwas in mir, etwas Böses und es war stärker als ich." Versuchte Mary Eunice zu erklären und wusste nicht, ob Jude oder sonst jemand ihr glauben würde. Wer würde das auch glauben? Wer würde glauben, dass der Leibhaftige in sie gefahren war? Wahrscheinlich niemand.

Lana musterte die junge Frau skeptisch und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Etwas Böses? Lana erinnerte sich, dass Jude einmal sagte das Mary Eunice von Teufel besessen sei, aber sie hielt es für eine Floskel. War das möglich? Nein, definitiv nicht. Vielleicht war sie wirklich schlicht und einfach nur verrückt. Jude hingegen dachte das nicht, sie nickte nur wissend und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Mary Eunice Knie.

„Ich weiß! Ich wusste es schon lange, dass das nicht Sie waren. Aber warum sind Sie jetzt hier?"

Nie hätte Mary Eunice geglaubt, dass jemand ihr Glauben schenken würde, am allerwenigsten Jude, die sie so gequält hatte. Wieder brannten Tränen in ihren Augen und sie sah die ältere Frau traurig an.

„Ich konnte das alles nicht mehr aushalten. Ich wollte nicht länger diese bösen Dinge tun und mit ansehen müssen. Es war, als wäre ich ein ständiger Zuschauer und war vollkommen machtlos etwas zu unternehmen. Ich sah so viele schlimme Dinge, ich tat so viele schlimme Dinge, ich hörte so viele grausame Sachen. Ich wollte es beenden und plötzlich hatte ich für einen kleinen Moment wieder die Macht über meinen Körper. Ich sah keinen Ausweg und…..und ich schnitt mir die Pulsadern durch…ich wollte meinen Frieden haben. Doch statt zu sterben, bin ich nun hier. Genau wie Sie! Ich muss Ihnen so vieles erzählen Schwester Jude und…."

Mary Eunice wurde unterbrochen, als sie plötzlichen ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf spürte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erblickte Schwester Hildegard, die sie mit einer zusammen gerollten Zeitung auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Bitter blickte die alte Nonne auf die junge Frau herab und ihr Blick war kälter als Eis „Es gibt hier keine Schwester Jude mehr! Ebenso wenig wie eine Schwester Mary Eunice, haben Sie das verstanden? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass zwei abtrünnige Verrückte sich mit den Namen Schwester schmücken. Sie beide haben sich von Gott losgesagt und gesündigt. Eine Mörderin und eine Selbstmörderin, haben keinen Platz mehr in der Kirche. Sie sind Sünder, alle beide. Ich will nie mehr hören, dass Sie Miss Martin mit Schwester ansprechen, verstanden?" Schwester Hildegard wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Mary Eunice sagte kein Wort und sah die Nonne nur schockiert an. „Ob Sie mich verstanden haben?" schrie sie jetzt lauter und schlug Mary Eunice abermals auf den Kopf.

„Lassen Sie das!" rief Jude und versuchte nach der Zeitung zu greifen, aber sie war noch nicht schnell genug.

Hochmütig grinste die ältere Nonne jetzt zu Jude und schüttelte den Kopf „Überlegen Sie sich, was Sie tun Miss Martin. Oder wollen Sie auch in eine Zwangsjacke kommen?" Finster blickte sie abwechselnd zwischen den beiden früheren Nonnen hin und her. Sie verabscheute beide zu tiefst, sie waren eine Schande für die Kirche und eine Beleidigung vor Gott. Ermahnend hob sie den Finger „Ich werde Sie beide nicht aus den Augen lassen." Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ die drei Frauen wieder allein.

Lana war die ganze Zeit über still, sie wusste noch nicht was sie von all dem halten sollte aber sie würde Mary Eunice definitiv im Auge behalten. Noch hatte die junge Frau ihr Vertrauen nicht gewonnen.

Jude atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann wieder an Mary Eunice „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Verstört nickte sie und schluckte schwer „Ja, ich habe mich nur erschrocken. Ich muss Ihnen so viel erzählen…ich weiß so viele Dinge, die hier vor sich gehen. Und das Böse, es ist noch immer hier!" Mary Eunice sah sich um und beugte sich zu Jude vor „Es hat seinen Körper gewechselt….es ist noch hier." Für die meisten, würde das wie das Gerede einer Irren klingen, aber das war es nicht und Jude wusste es.

„Wer? Wer ist es?"

Mary Eunice wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür zum großen Gemeinschaftsraum aufging. Vor Angst gelähmt, starrte sie auf den Mann an der Tür.

„Er….er ist es!" flüsterte sie leise.

Judes Blick folgte den von Mary Eunice und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben.

 _‚_ _Nein, bitte nicht das. Von allen Menschen nicht er.'_


	5. Das Böse in ihm

**Kapitel 4: Das Böse in ihm**

Etwas skeptisch betrachtete Timothy Howard sich im Spiegel und begutachtete sich selbst von oben bis unten. Es war ein neues Gefühl, wieder den Körper eines Mannes zu bewohnen. Viele Wochen, hatte das Böse den Körper von Mary Eunice für seine Zwecke benutzt und es glaubte, endlich ein ‚Zuhause' gefunden zu haben. Leider war diese dumme kleine Nonne doch stärker, als es es vermutet hatte. Es liebte diesen Ort. Briarcliff war der perfekte Ort, voller kranker Seelen mit denen man tun konnte, was man wollte. Wer würde diesen Verrückten hier schon glauben schenken? Und wenn welche von ihnen plötzlich verstraben, wem würde es interessieren? Niemanden! Briarcliff war der perfekte Spielplatz für das Böse. Und der Körper von Timothy Howard war möglicherweise sogar noch besser als der von Mary Eunice. Ein hochangesehener Mann der Kirche, mit viel Einfluss und dem man nie verdächtigen würde, etwas Böses im Schilde zuführen. Als Timothy Howard hatte es alle Möglichkeiten und auch wenn er nach außen hin immer wie ein starker selbstbewusster Mann wirkte, so war er das ganze Gegenteil. Er war ein Feigling, ein Wendehals, voller Furcht und zerrissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen. Besonders seine Gefühle für Judy Martin machten ihn schwach und angreifbar. Ein dunkles Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als es an all die Möglichkeiten dachte die es nun hatte.

 _‚_ _Nun, vielleicht hatte der Monsignore nicht den Mut ein richtiger Mann zu sein und seinen Gelüsten nahzugehen. Das wird sich jetzt ändern. Er wollte doch immer diese kleine Schlampe haben…..jetzt wird er sie bekommen.'_

Ein klopfen an seiner Tür unterbrach die Gedankengänge von den „neuen" Timothy Howard und er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Herein!"

Dr. Arthur Arden betrat das Büro des Monsignore und er setzte sich ohne jedes weitere Wort auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden Monsignore. Es geht um Mary Eunice." Arden sah den jüngeren Mann streng an und durchbohrte ihn mit seinen kalten gefühllosen Augen. Immer wieder hatte Arden es geschafft, den Monsignore einzuschüchtern und ihn für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Timothy Howard war nur eine Sache im Leben wirklich wichtig. Seine weiße Weste zu bewahren und solange Arden ihn damit drohen konnte, ihn bloß zustellen, solange war er derjenige der das sagen hatte. Das dachte Arden jedenfalls noch.

Gelassen lehnte sich Timothy zurück und lächelte den alten Mann abschätzend an.

 _‚_ _Wie niedlich, Dr. Frankenstein denkt immer noch er hätte hier das Sagen.'_

„Was ist denn mit unseren neuen Schützling?" fragte er und tat völlig unwissend.

Arden wusste nicht genau was es war aber etwas war anders als sonst. Für gewöhnlich hatte der Monsignore einen verschüchterten Blick in den Augen, doch heute schien er völlig gelassen…..ja, fast arrogant.

„Ich möchte Mary Eunice in meine Obhut nehmen. Wir beide wissen doch, dass das Mädchen nicht wie die anderen ist. Sie ist eine Unschuld und sollte nicht bei all diesen unwürdigen Gestalten leben. Ich möchte, dass Sie Mary Eunice entlassen und mir die Vormundschaft übergeben."

Ein lautes Lachen entkam Timothy und er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Tatsächlich? Was Sie alles möchten Dr. Arden! Oder sollte ich Sie doch besser mit Hans ansprechen?"

Arden schluckte schwer bei den Klang seines richtigen Namens. Mit zornigen Augen sah er den jüngeren Mann an „Wagen Sie es nie wieder mich so zu nennen! Oder ich werde…"

„Was werden Sie?" unterbrach ihn Timothy und stand langsam auf „Damit wir gleich die Fronten klären…..Hans…ich habe das Sagen hier in Briarcliff, ich allein! Und wenn ich merken sollte, dass Sie mich hintergehen wollen, dann bleibt mir nichts anderen übrig als Sie zu melden. Ich nehme an, Sie legen keinen großen Wert darauf dass die Welt erfährt wer Sie wirklich sind. Und selbst wenn Ihre Vergangenheit nicht wäre, so haben Sie Blut an ihren Händen….viel Blut. Die ganzen armen Opfer ihrer Experimente. Die kleine Shelly, aus der Sie an Monster gemacht haben, neben all den anderen. Dann war da noch die überaus witzige Geschichte mit Emerson und der Mord an Frank. Ich weiß alles was Sie und Mary Eunice getan haben. Sie werden Mary Eunice nicht mit zu sich nehmen. Wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass Sie selbst den Rest ihres Lebens hier als Insasse verbringen werden."

Ardens Blut kochte und er verspürte eine unbändige Wut. Er sprang auf und sah den Monsignore mit wütenden Augen an, seine Hände zitterten und er kämpfte mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung „Was….was fällt Ihnen ein? Was soll jetzt dieses Theater? Sie selbst haben meine Experimente genehmigt und was die anderen Vorwürfe angeht, wer hat Ihnen das gesagt? Ich habe nichts mit Franks Ermordung zutun. Schwester Jude hat ihn ermordet und….."

Wieder begann der Monsignore zu lachen „Oh Hans, wir beide wissen das das nicht wahr ist."

„Hören Sie auf! Hören Sie auf mich Hans zu nennen!" schrie Arden und spuckte dabei Timothy ins Gesicht. Mit geballten Fäusten trat er näher an den anderen Mann heran „Ich verbiete Ihnen so mit mir zu sprechen! Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie selbst kein unbeschriebenes Blatt sind. Sie haben Shelly ermordet! Wenn Sie mich verraten, dann gehen Sie mit mir unter!" Arden stand nun genau vor Timothy und packte ihm am Kragen. Er blickte in die Augen des Monsignore und hielt innen. Völlig schockiert ließ er den Kragen des anderen Mannes los und trat zurück.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" flüsterte Arden. Er hatte dieses seltsame dunkle Leuchten in den Augen des Monsignore vorher erst einmal gesehen und das war bei Mary Eunice, bevor sie versucht hatte sich umzubringen. Es war als würde er in das gleiche Paar Augen sehen.

„Verstehen Sie es jetzt?" grinsend setzte sich Timothy wieder in seinen Stuhl und sah dann wieder zu Arden, der wie angewurzelt da stand „Ich weiß das alles, weil ich immer dabei war. Ich war dabei, als Sie und Mary Eunice dieses Tier Emerson war Jude gehetzt haben. Ich war dabei als ihre kleine Nonne den armen Frank die Kehle Durchschnitt. Ich war dabei als Mary Eunice diesen Nazijäger beseitigte, ebenso als sie die Mexikanerin aus den Weg schaffte. Ich war an Ihrer Seite, als Sie Judes Hirn gegrillt haben. Ich war Mary Eunice!"

Arden hörte jedes Wort und doch konnte er es nicht glauben. Wer war er? Was war er?

„Deswegen werden Sie auch verstehen, dass es mir ziemlich egal ist ob sie mich verraten. Im schlimmsten Fall, suche ich mir einfach einen neuen Körper. Sie jedoch können das nicht. Also egal was passiert, Sie werden für all ihre Verbrechen bezahlen und ich werde da stehen und lachen. Aber wissen Sie Hans, so muss es nicht kommen. Ich sah immer einen loyalen Partner in Ihnen. Tun Sie was ich Ihnen sage und niemand wird erfahren, dass Dr. Arthur Arden in Wirklichkeit Dr. Hans Gruper ist."

Nach all den Jahren, dachte Arden, dass es nichts gab was ihn noch schockieren könnte aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes war er einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingegangen.

„Was bist du?" fragte er leise und sah zu, wie Timothy langsam von seinem Stuhl aufstand und zu ihm ging.

Timothy stellte sich dicht neben Arden und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Ich bin der Teufel!"

Dann ließ er Arden stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zum großen Gemeinschaftsraum.

 _‚_ _Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob alle Schäfchen da sind.'_

Er betrat den Raum und sah sich um, bis er die Person erblickte die er gesucht hatte. Und da war sie, zusammen mit Mary Eunice und Lana Winters saß Jude auf einer Couch und blickte zu ihm herüber.

 _‚_ _Wir werden so viel Spaß haben Jude!'_


	6. Willkommen in meiner Welt

**Kapitel 5: Willkommen in meiner Welt**

Timothy wusste nicht wo er war, um ihn herum herrschte nichts als Dunkelheit. Er fühlte sich verloren und war voller Furcht. Wieso war er an so einem Ort? Stets hatte er seinen Herren gedient und ein gottesfürchtiges Leben geführt. Wie konnte Gott es zulassen, dass er an so einem Ort kam? War er tot? War das sein Leben nach dem Tod? Einsam und allein gefangen in einer endlosen Dunkelheit, ohne einen Ausweg. Timothy fühlte sich wie ein wehrloses kleines Kind, als er sich verzweifelt umsah. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon an diesem Ort war, Zeit schien keinerlei Bedeutung zu haben. Waren es Sekunden oder Jahre? Er hatte weder ein Gefühl für Zeit noch für seinen eigenen Körper, es war als wäre er nicht vorhanden. Immer wieder sah sich Timothy verzweifelt und suchte einen Lichtblick….nur einen winzigen kleinen Lichtblick. Doch egal wie oft er sich umsah oder versuchte von der Stelle zu kommen, alles blieb Dunkel. Voller Angst und Unwissenheit was mit ihm geschehen war, begann Timothy Howard lauthals in die Dunkelheit zu schreien.

„Wo bin ich? Wo bin ich? …"

Immer wieder schrie er diese Frage in die Dunkelheit, bis er plötzlich ein seltsames Lachen vernahm. Er konnte nicht erkennen von wem es kam oder auch woher. Es war ein Lachen, wie es Timothy nie zuvor gehört hatte. Es war furchteinflößend und unmenschlich. Wenn er jetzt die Art des Lachens beschreiben sollte, so würde er es nicht können. Kein Wort dieser Welt könnte auch nur annährend beschreiben, was er hörte.

„Wo bin ich? Wer bist du? Wo bist du?" rief Timothy und hoffte dieses grauenerregende Lachen würde verschwinden und tatsächlich begann es zu verstummen. Für einen Moment war es wieder ganz still, bis eine laute verzerrte Stimme zu ihm sprach. Der Klang der Stimme versetzte ihn in Angst und Schrecken, diese Stimme war nicht Menschlich.

„Wo ich bin? Du kannst mich doch sehen, verehrter Monsignore. Ich bin überall…..Ich bin die Dunkelheit die dich umschließt und langsam Stück für Stück verschlingen wird. Ich bin das, was ihr einfältigen Menschen als den Teufel bezeichnet und jetzt, bin ich du. Dein Körper gehört jetzt mir, ebenso deine Seele."

Mit jedem Wort, wurde Timothy panischer. Er wollte weg…..einfach weg aber er vermochte keinen Schritt zu gehen. Wieder begann das schreckliche Lachen durch die Dunkelheit zu schallen.

„Oh Timothy, du bist ein so armseliger und dummer Mensch. Glaubst du wirklich du könntest mir entkommen? Ich kann deine Angst spüren, ich habe immer deine Angst gespürt. Du bist ein so leichtes Opfer für mich gewesen, genau wie dieses dumme kleine Mädchen."

Angst! Ja, das war genau das was Timothy in diesen Moment verspürte. Er hatte eine Todesangst, nicht nur vor dieser Stimme, er hatte Angst vor diesem Ort. Was wäre wenn er diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen würde? Eine Ewigkeit gefangen in der Dunkelheit…allein. Für immer allein an diesen schrecklichen Ort!

„Was willst du von mir?" schrie Timothy mit zitternder Stimme.

„Was ich von dir will? Nur deinen Körper, nicht mehr. Keine Sorge Timothy, du wirst nicht für alle Ewigkeit in der Dunkelheit gefangen sein. Sagen wir, du hast Karten in der ersten Reihe gewonnen. Von diesen Moment an, wirst du alles was ich sehe, alles was ich fühle gemeinsam mit mir erleben. Doch du wirst unfähig sein, die Geschehnisse zu beeinflussen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich deinen Körper verlassen werde, bist du dazu verdammt dein Leben nur als stiller Beobachter zu sehen."

Ein plötzliches helles Licht verdrängte die Dunkelheit und Timothy brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was hier gerade geschehen war. Er konnte wieder alles sehen und er wusste genau wo er war. Er war im Gemeinschaftsraum von Briarcliff und das erste was er dort erblickte war Jude. Seinen Rara Avis. Er wollte sich bewegen und zu ihr gehen, aber egal was er tat, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

„Du hast es offenbar nicht verstanden Timothy, dieser Körper gehört dir nicht mehr. Du wirst alles was du erlebst, nur noch als eine Art Zuschauer erleben. Und jetzt, wenden wir uns der lieben Jude zu. Ich muss sagen, ihren Körper zu bewohnen hätte auch seinen Reiz gehabt, leider sind starke Menschen wie diese Schlampe nicht leicht unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wollen wir mal sehen, wie stark sie wirklich ist und was sie alles aushalten kann. Willkommen in meiner Welt, Timothy Howard."


	7. Ein neuer Plan

**Kapitel 6: Ein neuer Plan**

Jude schluckte schwer, als sie sah dass Timothy direkt auf sie zukam und sie mit einen seltsamen fast unmenschlichen Blick ansah. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und sie dachte an das, was Mary Eunice gerade gesagt hatte.

 _‚_ _Nein, nein, nein! Das darf nicht sein…..nicht er.'_

Jude wollte es einfach nicht glauben, sie weigerte sich es zu glauben. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass Timothy sie in den letzten Monaten nicht enttäuscht hätte. Enttäuscht? Nein, dass traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise. Er hatte sie verraten und im Stich gelassen. Als sie vor 2 Wochen von Arden mit der Elektroschocktherapie „behandelt" wurde, da hatte sie bis zuletzt die Hoffnung die Tür würde aufgehen und Timothy würde dem Einhalt gebieten, aber es war nicht mehr als eine Hoffnung. Eine dumme und naive Hoffnung. Er war nicht gekommen um sie vor den Qualen zu retten…..er hatte sie fallen lassen und Jude müsste ihn eigentlich dafür hassen, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie war wütend, enttäuscht, verletzt und vielleicht sogar gebrochen aber aus irgendeinen Grund konnte sie Timothy nicht hassen. Zu viele alte Gefühle hingen an diesen Mann und ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit. Sollte es wirklich so sein und der Teufel hatte nun die Macht über ihn, so würde Jude alles daran setzten um den wahren Timothy Howard zurück zu holen. Mary Eunice hatte geschafft das Böse zu verdrängen, warum nicht auch Timothy?

Und während Timothy immer näher kam, begann Mary Eunice am ganzen Körper zu zittern und begann wieder zu weinen.

„Warum geht es nicht weg? Es soll endlich verschwinden." Wimmerte die junge Frau und rutschte näher an Jude heran.

Lana saß noch immer still da und beobachtete alles, Mary Eunice schien eine Todesangst vor den Monsignore zu haben. Glaubte das Mädchen wirklich er wäre der Leibhaftige?

„Guten Tag die Damen! Nun wie ich sehe, hat unser neuster Patient schon Anschluss gefunden. Sehr schön. Jude, ich muss sagen ich bewundere Sie dafür. Gerade bei Ihnen hätte ich gedacht, dass sie unsere kleine Mary Eunice nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen." Timothy blickte auf die drei Frauen und lächelte sie freundlich an, so jedenfalls mag es für jemanden der ihn nicht kannte ausgesehen haben. Jude aber kannte Timothy Howard besser als jeder andere hier und sie wusste jetzt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ob der Teufel in ihn war, konnte sie nicht sagen aber etwas hatte Timothy verändert. Sein Lächeln war falsch, aufgesetzt und kalt. Es war wie eine Maske.

„Geh weg….lass uns in Ruhe." Flüsterte Mary Eunice und wagte nicht, den Mann vor sich in die Augen zu blicken.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Timothy die junge Frau an „Mary Eunice, ich kann verstehen das Sie noch verwirrt sind aber bald geht es Ihnen besser und wenn Sie sich vorbildlich verhalten, werden Sie auch bald die Zwangsjacke nicht mehr tragen müssen. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier!" er wandte seinen Blick ab von Mary Eunice und widmete sich wieder ganz Jude „Jude, darf ich Sie bitten mich zu begleiten? Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

 _‚_ _Und vielleicht noch etwas mehr.'_

Jude wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sollte sie sagen Fahr doch zur Hölle? Sollte sie sich wehren? Was würde das bringen? Höchstens eine Strafe in Einzelhaft. Jude kannte diese grässlichen Zellen, sie selbst hatte nur einmal einen Patienten in dieses Loch gesteckt und das war Emerson.

„Warum?" fragte Jude stattdessen und versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen.

Timothy lächelte wieder sein falsches Lächeln und sprach weiter „Das würde ich gern privat besprechen. Kommen Sie bitte, oder muss ich einen Pfleger dazu holen?"

Jude atmete tief durch und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Mary Eunice anfing zu schreien und vergeblich zu versuchen sich aus ihrer Zwangsjacke zu befreien.

„Nein….Jude, Sie dürfen nicht mit ihm gehen…..er ist böse….er ist böse. Bitte er ist das Böse. Bitte Jude…."

Noch bevor Mary Eunice weiter schreien konnte, kamen 2 Pfleger und Schwester Hildegard angelaufen und hielten Mary Eunice fest. Die anderen Patienten im Gemeinschaftsraum begannen durch das Geschrei unruhig zu werden und liefen ziellos und panisch durch den großen Saal.

„NEIN…NEIN…LOSLASSEN!" Mary Eunice schrie und schrie und Timothy musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

 _‚_ _Dummes Mädchen.'_

„Schwester Hildegard, bringen Sie Mary Eunice in Einzelhaft! Wie mir scheint, ist sie noch nicht bereit um bei den anderen zu sein." Wieder blickte Timothy zu Jude „Kommen Sie bitte."

Jude hörte nur noch das Wort Einzelhaft. Es war ein so schrecklicher Ort und Mary Eunice würde es dort nicht aushalten, dessen war sich Jude sicher. Mit kalten und selbstsicheren Blick sah sie zu Timothy.

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun! Freiwillig komme ich nicht mit, wenn Sie Mary Eunice jetzt in dieses Loch stecken. Dann können Sie mich auch gleich in eine dieser Zellen stecken."

Ein seltsames Lächeln erschien auf Timothys Gesicht und dieses Mal war es anders. Es war ein echtes Lächeln, wenn auch teuflisch. Er hob die Hand und rief nach Schwester Hildegard, ohne den Blick von Jude abzuwenden „Schwester, ich habe meine Meinung geändert! Bringen Sie Mary Eunice in ihre Zelle im Frauentrakt."

„Was? Aber verehrter Monsignore, ich dachte….."

„Ich sagte, bringen Sie Mary Eunice in den Frauentrakt!" Timothys Stimme war laut und bestimmt, als er zu Schwester Hildegard sprach und sie dabei nicht einmal ansah.

„Natürlich!" sagte die alte Nonne kleinlaut und brachte die schreiende Mary Eunice aus den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Jude schluckte schwer und ihr Herze hämmerte wie wild in der Brust. Sie wusste, es war riskant so mit dem Monsignore zu sprechen, aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass das geklärt wäre. Kommen Sie jetzt bitte mit in mein Büro."

Jude nickte nur und folgte Timothy mit einem unguten Gefühl. Sie wusste nicht was er wollte, aber etwas tief in ihr sagte, dass er keinen Kaffee trinken wollte. Und während beide zu seinem Büro gingen, beschloss Timothy einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen. Ein neuer Plan, der noch spaßiger werden würde als sein Erster.


	8. Der Deal

**Kapitel 7: Der Deal**

Mit jeden Schritt wurde Jude unwohler und etwas tief in ihr schrie, sie sollte weglaufen….weit weg. Aber wohin sollte sie laufen? Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Hölle und Jude wusste es. Selbst wenn sie auf ihre innere Stimme gehört hätte, so wusste sie, sie würde nicht weit kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde man sie wie Mary Eunice in eine Zwangsjacke stecken oder noch schlimmer einer weiteren Elektroschocktherapie unterziehen. Der Gedanke ein weiteres Mal auf Ardens Folterliege geschnallt zu werden, erschreckte Jude mehr als alles andere.

Während sie zu Timothys Büro gingen, studierte Jude den Mann vor sich genau. Etwas hatte sich in der Tat verändert. Seine ganze Körperhaltung und seine Gesten, waren nicht die des Timothy den Jude einst kannte und so bewunderte. Es war, als wäre er ein anderer Mann. Immer wieder hörte Jude die Worte von Mary Eunice.

 _‚_ _Er ist das Böse'_

Es klang völlig verrückt, aber nach allem was Jude bereits hier erlebt und gesehen hatte, bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass Timothy Howard der Teufel war. Sie dachte an den jungen Mann zurück, der von seinen Eltern hierher gebracht wurde. Für Jude bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass der Junge besessen war. Kurz nach seinem Tod, veränderte sich Mary Eunice vollkommen und nun war das Gleiche vielleicht wieder geschehen. Jude war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie bereits an Timothys Büro waren. Das Büro was einst ihr gehörte.

„Kommen Sie Jude, setzten Sie sich! Wir beide haben einiges zu besprechen." Timothy deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem prüfenden Blick musterte er Jude von oben bis unten und grinste vor sich her.

 _‚_ _Das wird mir so viel Spaß machen.'_

Er ging an Jude vorbei und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Jude hatte sich bis jetzt keinen Zentimeter bewegt und stand immer noch an der Tür und beobachtete Timothy mit einen unsicheren Blick.

„Ach kommen Sie Jude, setzten Sie sich. Ich beiße schon nicht!"

 _‚_ _Noch nicht!'_

Langsam bewegte sich Jude und nahm auf den Stuhl vor Timothys Schreibtisch platz.

Timothy faltete die Hände vor sich, lächelte Jude an und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass wir beide zusammen waren. Ich meine allein und ungestört. Wissen Sie, ich muss gestehen ich vermisse unsere gemeinsamen Abendessen. Vielleicht können Sie ja mal wieder für mich kochen, ich vermisse Ihr göttliches Coq au vin."

Jude blickte zu Timothy und brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie sollte für ihn kochen? Sollte das jetzt ein schlechter Witz sein? Sie hatte mit vielen gerechnet aber nicht damit. Völlig verständnislos sah sie zu Timothy und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Wir beiden waren doch wirklich ein gutes Team, finden Sie nicht? Und damit sind wir auch eigentlich schon bei dem Kernteil unseres kleinen Gesprächs. Wissen Sie Jude, mehr und mehr wird mir bewusst, dass ich nie eine loyalere Partnerin hatte als Sie. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Deal vorschlagen, der sich für uns beide lohnen wird."

Genau das war es, was Timothy haben wollte. Einen neuen Partner an seiner Seite, dessen kleine schwarze Seele ihn dienen würde. Arden hatte sich bisher als guter Partner erwiesen, aber nur solange er noch die Gestalt von Mary Eunice hatte. Durch die Besessenheit des alten Mannes für diese kleine Nonne, würde er sich bald von Timothy abwenden, dessen war er sich sicher. Zudem langweilte ihn Arden allmählich und es würde bald an der Zeit sein, ihn loszuwerden.

„Und damit Sie sehen, dass ich es ehrlich meine, habe ich ein kleines Geschenk für Sie!" Langsam holte Timothy ein weißes Paket aus seinen Schreibtisch und schob es zu Jude herüber „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer es sein muss wenn einem alle persönlichen Dinge genommen werden. Sie selbst wissen ja, dass Patienten keinerlei private Dinge behalten dürfen, aber bei Ihnen mache ich mal eine Ausnahme. Sagen wir um unserer alten Freundschaft willen."

Jude starrte auf das weiße Paket und wagte nicht danach zu greifen. Stattdessen blickte sie nur zu Timothy und ihre Stimme war leise, als sie endlich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Timothy hatte gewusst, dass Jude nicht so leicht zu ködern war aber das machte alles nur noch spannender.

„Ich will, dass Sie meine Rechte Hand sind, so wie früher. Ich will, dass Sie ein wachsames Auge auf die kleinen Schäfchen da draußen haben und mir berichten, wenn Patienten gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Insbesondere Miss Winters und Mr Walker! Ich traue den beiden nicht und will nicht, dass diese Leute wieder Unruhe hier herein bringen."

Jude atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf „Mit anderen Worten, ich soll spionieren."

„Ach Jude, das klingt schrecklich wenn Sie das so sagen aber ja, genau das sollen Sie tun. Und es wird sich für Sie bezahlt machen. Sie werden viele Sonderstellungen von mir bekommen und wenn Sie sich bewiesen haben, dann kann ich mich sogar für Sie einsetzten, dass Sie rehabilitiert werden. Stellen Sie sich doch nur vor, wie Sie als freier Mensch hier ein und ausgehen können. Niemand sonst kommt jemals wieder aus Briarcliff heraus und wir beide wissen das. Ich biete Ihnen das goldene Ticket an und das für einen so geringen Preis."

Mit großen funkelnden Augen sah Timothy zu Jude und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Er konnte ihren Zweispalt sehen und er wusste, dass er sie noch nicht genug geködert hatte.

„Die Freiheit! Ich biete Ihnen die Freiheit und darüber hinaus noch vieles mehr. Denken Sie darüber nach meine Liebe! Aber jetzt, öffnen Sie das Geschenk und Sie werden sehen, was ich damit meine, wenn ich sage Sie bekommen noch vieles mehr."

Er schob das Paket weiter zu Jude und grinste voller Vorfreude. Er konnte es kaum erwarten ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Sie sein kleines Geschenk öffnete.

Jude griff langsam mit zitternden Händen nach dem weißen Paket und nahm es auf ihren Schoß. Ihr Verstand raste und sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit all dem umgehen sollte. Bestand wirklich die Möglichkeit diesen verdammten Ort zu verlassen? Und wenn ja um welchen Preis? Konnte sie tun, was Timothy von ihr verlangte? Lana und Kit waren ihre Freunde geworden, konnte sie sie jetzt ans Messer liefern um selbst besser davon zukommen?

„Öffnen Sie es!"

Es war Timothys Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Langsam nahm sie den Deckel von dem Paket und etwas, was ihr sehr bekannt vorkam, blitze durch das weiße Seidenpapier hervor.

„Was zum….."

Jude musste heftig schlucken und sie fühlte wie ihr Herz immer heftiger schlug. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?


	9. Blicke in die Seele

**Kapitel 8: Blicke in die Seele**

Timothy beobachte Jude genau, als sie das Paket öffnete und auf sein kleines Geschenk starrte. Ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihre Verwirrung sah. Aber da war noch mehr, sie schien nicht nur verwirrt zu sein sondern auch peinlich berührt, ihre zuvor blassen Wangen färbten sich rot und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Das gehört doch Ihnen, oder? Ich fand es damals bei ihren persönlichen Sachen und es schien mir das Einzige zu sein, was wirklich etwas sehr persönliches war." Langsam stand Timothy auf ohne den Blick von Jude abzuwenden „Wissen Sie, ich muss zugeben, dass ich zuerst etwas geschockt war, dass ausgerechnet meine strenge und so keusche Schwester Jude derartige Dessous trägt. Aber jetzt sehen die Dinge ganz anders aus…ganz anders."

Timothy stand neben Jude und kniete sich neben sie hin, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Langsam schob seine Hand das weiße Papier weg und enthüllt das verführerische kleine rote Negligee. Seine Finger glitten über das seidige Material und er blickte Jude mit einem verschlagenen Blick an.

„Es ist wirklich sehr schön…..vielleicht möchten Sie es ja mal für mich anziehen! Vielleicht wenn Sie mal für mich kochen."

Jude spürte wie ihr Gesicht zu glühen begann und ihr Herz immer schneller schlug. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so bloßgestellt gefühlt. Als sie Timothys letzte Worte hörte, musste sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterschlucken um überhaupt einen Ton heraus zubringen. Sie riss Timothy das Negligee aus der Hand, steckte es schnell zurück in die Schachtel und schlug mit aller Kraft wieder den Deckel auf die Schachtel. Mit einem langen Atemzug fasste sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sah mit wütenden Augen zu Timothy.

„Was soll das? Haben Sie mich in ihr Büro gebracht um mich zu demütigen?"

„Sie zu demütigen?" Timothy sah Jude unschuldig an, aber in seinen Augen spielgelte sich wieder, wieviel Spaß ihm dieses kleine Spielchen machte „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will Ihnen damit nur zeigen, dass Sie sich nicht länger verstellen müssen. Wir beide wissen, dass Sie nicht die fromme Nonne waren, die Sie vorgegeben haben zu sein. Wissen Sie noch, als ich Ihnen bei unseren gemeinsamen Dinner Wein einschenken wollte? Sie haben es abgelehnt und meinten Sie würden auf Alkohol verzichten, aber nur wenige Wochen später haben Sie eine ganze Karaffe Messwein getrunken und einen überaus…..nunja peinlichen Auftritt vor allen hingelegt. Als Nonne sollten sie Keusch sein aber kaum hatten Sie nur für ein paar Stunden ihren Habit ausgezogen, da ließen Sie sich in einer Bar von irgendeinen Mann aufreißen, dessen Namen Sie bis heute nicht wissen."

Jude wurde immer unwohler und sie sah Timothy mit großen Augen an. Woher wusste er das? Nie hatte sie jemanden von ihren kleinen Fauxpas erzählt, nicht einmal bei der Beichte. Ihre Stimme war leise und zitternd als sie zu Timothy sprach und sie war wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie nicht mehr Stärke zeigte.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Monsignore und er blickte Jude direkt in die Augen „Ich weiß alles über Sie meine Liebe. Alles! Ich bin nicht länger geblendet von der Fassade der aufrichtigen Nonne, denn jetzt kann ich sehen wer und was Sie wirklich sind Judy Martin! Ich weiß von ihren sehr ereignisreichen Leben als Sängerin…..einem kleinen Flittchen, welches jeden Abend in dreckigen Bars einen Mann nach den anderen aufgerissen hatte." Timothys Hand packte Judes Wange und er zog sie zu sich heran, so dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte „Ich weiß von dem kleinen Mädchen, das Sie überfahren haben und dann einfach haben liegen lassen."

Jude spürte Timothys Hand auf ihrer Wange und seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr und sie begann zu frösteln. Eine Hände und sein Atem waren kälter als Eis…..es war unmenschlich. Sie hörte seine Worte und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Tränen des Bedauerns für ihre Sünden. Jude wollte aufstehen und aus dem Büro laufen, aber es war als wäre sie an diesen Stuhl gefesselt. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Körper wäre aus Stein und unfähig sich zu rühren.

Timothy drehte Judes Gesicht zu sich und streichelte ihre Wange, während er sie ernst und gleichzeitig prüfend ansah.

„Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf Jude, ganz im Gegenteil. Haben wir nicht alle etwas Dunkles in unserer Seele? Einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck, der uns dazu bringt böse Dinge zu tun?"

Jude schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ihr die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen „Nein!"

Wieder begann Timothy zu grinsen „Nein?" ein amüsiertes Kichern entkam ihm und er packte ihr Gesicht zwischen beiden Händen und zog sie gewaltsam näher zu sich heran. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen sah er Jude an „Oh doch Jude, auch Sie haben diesen dunklen Fleck. Ich kann es sehen, tief in ihrer Seele. Versteckt in der dunkelsten Ecke ihrer Seele, kann ich sehen was Sie immer versteckt haben. Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können sich weiterhin vor mir verstecken?"

Jude spürte wie sich sein Blick geradezu in die tiefsten Ecken ihrer Seele bohrte und mit jeder Sekunde fürchte sie den Mann vor ihr mehr. Eines war für Jude nun völlig klar, das war nicht Timothy Howard. Er war genau das, als das ihn Mary Eunice bezeichnet hatte….das Böse.

„Ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen!" abrupt ließ er Jude los und stand auf. Jude war noch zu schockiert um seinen Bewegungen zu folgen und so blickte sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen in die Leere. Sie hörte hinter sich das Quietschen einer Tür und ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, denn sie wusste auch ohne es zu sehen wohin er gegangen war.

„Das ist wirklich eine hübsche kleine Sammlung an Rohrstöcken meine Liebe." Timothy blickte anerkennend auf die vielen Stöcke und griff nach den größten. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er sich wieder zu Jude drehte. Langsam ging er wieder auf sie zu und klatschte mit den Stock in seine eigene Hand „Ich nehme an, dass es höllisch wehtut diesen Stock auf seinen Hintern peitschen zu spüren. Wieder und wieder und wieder… Ich weiß, dass es Ihre Lieblings Bestrafung war für Regelbrecher und Ungehorsamkeit war. Jetzt stellt sich mir die Frage, warum? Warum ausgerechnet die Schläge mit dem Stock?" Timothy stellte sich dicht vor Jude und fuhr langsam mit dem Stock über ihre nackten Beine, wobei er ihr Kleid bis hin zu den Oberschenkeln nach oben schob.

Jude begann innerlich immer mehr in Panik zu geraten. Es war nicht nur die Angst vor den Schlägen, sondern auch die Angst vor der Demütigung. Der Gedanke mit blanken Hintern über den Tisch gebeugt zu sein, ließ sie vor Scham innerlich zerbrechen. Sie fühlte das kalte Holz an ihren Beinen und wie es sich langsam unter ihr Kleid schob.

 _‚_ _Oh Gott, bitte bitte nicht das!'_

„Sagen Sie es mir! Haben Sie steht's diese Strafe ausgesucht, weil Sie dachten es wäre angemessen oder weil Sie es selbst genossen haben? Zusehen wie der Stock mit aller Kraft auf die nackten Hintern der Patienten fuhr. Zusehen wie sich ihre Haut rot färbe mit jeden Schlag mehr. Das Gefühl zu haben über allen anderen zustehen und zu wissen, dass sie Ihnen völlig ausgeliefert waren. Das war der wahre Grund, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie Jude, sagen Sie es mir."

Jude atmete immer heftiger und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nein, sie war kein böser Mensch…..sie war keine Sadistin… Sie spürte wie der Stock immer tiefer unter ihr Kleid glitt und sie wusste, sie musste wieder die Kontrolle über sich bekommen. Ihre schockstarre löste sich und mit einer schnellen Bewegung stieß sie den Stock von sich weg. Sie musste hier weg! Sie stand auf und wollte aus dem Büro rennen, aber noch bevor sie zwei Schritte gehen konnte, spürte sie eine starke Hand an ihrem Oberarm und er riss sie zurück. Mit einer einfachen Bewegung stieß Timothy Jude an die Wand und hielt den Stock an ihre Kehle, dass sie für einen Moment dachte er wollte sie erwürgen. Doch dafür war der Druck nicht fest genug. Dennoch konnte Jude sich nicht wegbewegen, sie versuchte den Stock wegzudrücken aber Timothy war einfach zu stark und es schien ihm nicht ein bisschen Anstrengung zu kosten.

„Das meine Liebe, sollten Sie nicht noch einmal versuchen. Sie werden erst gehen, wenn ich es Ihnen gestatte." Mit eisigen Blick sah er zu Jude und warf dann den Stock beiseite. Er drückte sich gegen sie und ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Sein Körper drückte gegen ihren und so wie er ihre Wärme spüren konnte, so konnte sie seine Kälte spüren. Seine eiskalten Hände hielten ihre Handgelenke so fest, dass Jude sich sicher war, es würden sich Blutergüsse bilden.

„Ich möchte jetzt gehen!" brachte Jude mit zitternder Stimme hervor, als sie weiterhin versuchte sich zu bewegen.

Timothy jedoch begann wieder zu grinsen und nährte sich immer mehr ihrem Gesicht „Aber wieso denn? Wir beide könnten jetzt so viel Spaß zusammen haben. Denken Sie nach Jude, denken Sie über alles nach was ich Ihnen hier gesagt habe. Sie können sich für meine Seite entscheiden und endlich mit dieser albernen Heuchelei aufhören. Sie können all ihre Gelüste und Wünsche frei ausleben und endlich richtig frei sein. Oder aber Sie stellen sich gegen mich und werden ein Opfer meiner Willkür. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung…ich weiß, Sie sind nie ein dummes Mädchen gewesen, fangen Sie jetzt nicht damit an." Timothy begutachtete Jude genau „Sie haben einen schönen Mund, ich glaube wirklich das ‚Verführ mich Rot' ihre Farbe ist. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten drückte Timothy seinen Mund auf Judes und hielt sie dabei fest an die Wand gedrückt.

Jude versuchte Timothy wegzuschieben aber es war, als würde sie gegen einen Felsen kämpfen. Mit aller Kraft presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen um ihn nicht sehen zu müssen. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte sie wie seine kalten Lippen sich von ihren lösten und er ihre Handgelenke losließ. Mit selbstgefälligen Blick sah er die Frau vor sich an und trat zurück.

„Jetzt dürfen Sie gehen, aber denken Sie über alles nach. Und kommen Sie nicht auf die dumme Idee jemanden von unseren kleinen Plausch hier zu erzählen. Sie wissen, niemand würde Ihnen glauben."

Jude versuchte sich wieder einigermaßen zu sammeln und machte sich ohne noch einmal zu Timothy zu schauen auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Ach und Jude?" rief Timothy und wartet, dass sich Jude noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. Mit seinen Händen hielt er das rote Negligee hoch und sah sie ernst an „Sie werden das für mich tragen! Ob Sie es wollen oder nicht!"

Völlig verzweifelt und überfordert mit allem was gerade passiert war, verließ Jude das Büro. Schon oft war sie in ausweglosen Situationen aber aus dieser schien es wirklich kein Entrinnen zu geben.


	10. Einsamkeit

**Kapitel 9: Einsamkeit**

Völlig verzweifelt und immer noch geschockt von den Geschehnissen von eben, ging Jude langsam zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Es fühlte sich alles so unwirklich an, als wäre sie in einem schlimmen Traum gefangen aus dem es kein erwachen gab. Jude dachte bisher das Leben hier war die Hölle, aber jetzt war alles noch viel schlimmer. Der Mann den sie einst so bewundert und verehrt hatte, hatte sich in ein Monster verwandelt und sie konnte mit niemanden darüber reden. Wer würde ihr Glauben schenken? Niemand. Und selbst wenn sie sich Lana und Kit anvertrauen würde, die ihre einzigen wirklichen Freunde hier waren, so konnte sie das nicht. Sie dachte an den Deal, wie Timothy es nannte und was er von ihr verlangt hatte. Sie sollte die einzigen Menschen ausspionieren, die sie nicht wie den letzten Dreck behandelten. Für Jude war eines klar, sie würde weder Lana noch Kit ans Messer liefern. Sie hatte bereits einmal das Leben von Lana zerstört und es nagte noch immer tief an ihrer Seele. Noch einmal würde sie nicht so einen folgenschweren Fehler machen.

Doch sie wusste auch, sie konnte Timothy nicht anlügen, denn er würde es ohne jeden Zweifel bemerken. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit um Lana und Kit zu schützen und es ließ Jude innerlich nur noch mehr zerbrechen. Sie dürfte keinerlei Kontakt länger zu den beiden haben, denn wenn sie nichts wusste, so musste sie auch nicht lügen. Es schmerzte Jude, wenn sie daran dachte die einzigen Freunde die sie hatte aufgeben zu müssen, aber sie musste jetzt das Richtige tun. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

Mit gesenkten Kopf betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und wich allen Blicken aus. Sie wusste das Lana und Kit wie immer auf der hinteren Couch saßen, aber dieses Mal ging sie nicht zu ihnen. Sie ging zu einen einsamen Platz am Fenster und setzte sich stillschweigend hin. Mit ausdruckslosen Augen blickte sie in die Leere und konnte die Begegnung mit Timothy in seinem Büro nicht vergessen. Langsam glitten ihre Finger über ihre Lippen und sie dachte an den Kuss. So oft hatte sie in ihren Gedanken daran gedacht ihn zu küssen und zu berühren. Doch es war anders, in ihren Fantasien war es liebevoll, warm, erotisch und sanft…..aber der Kuss von eben, war alles andere als liebevoll und warm. Es war kalt und gefühllos, so wie seine Augen. Jude hatte ihn in die Augen gesehen und es waren nicht mehr die Augen des Timothy Howards den sie einmal kannte und liebte.

Es gab nun niemanden mehr, der für sie in dieser Hölle da war. Sie war allein.

Lana hatte Kit alles erzählt, von dem Auftauchen von Mary Eunice als Patientin, von ihren verrückten Gerede über das Böse und auch davon das Timothy Howard Jude mit in sein Büro genommen hatte. Beide machten sich Sorgen um Jude, denn von dem was Lana sah, plante er Monsignore etwas und beide waren sich einig, dass es nichts Gutes war. Nervös warteten beide auf Judes Rückkehr und wollten wissen, was der Monsignore von ihr wollte und beide waren erleichtert, als sie Jude wieder sahen als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Doch statt sich wie sonst zu ihnen zu setzten, setzte sie sich allein weit weg von ihnen. Lana und Kit tauschten einen fragenden Blick.

„Das ist seltsam! Warum kommt sie nicht her?" fragte Kit und stand auf.

Auch Lana fand das ganze mehr als eigenartig. Von weiten musterte sie die blonde Frau und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich weiß es nicht Kit, aber sie sieht sehr blass aus. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er mit ihr angestellt hat. Ich weiß nicht was hier los ist aber der Monsignore hat sich wirklich sehr seltsam verhalten."

Gemeinsam gingen beide durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und nährten sich langsam Jude, die völlig gedankenverloren an eine Wand starrte.

„Jude?" es war Lana die zuerst sprach und sich neben Jude hinkniete um sie besser sehen zu können „Was ist passiert? Was wollte er?"

Jude vernahm Lanas Stimme und schloss die Augen. Sie hätte sich so gern Lana und Kit anvertraut aber sie wusste, dass jedes Wort das sie wechselten eine Gefahr werden könnte. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals und seufzte „Es ist nichts Lana! Ich will einfach allein sein."

Kit stand neben Jude und runzelte die Stirn, die Melancholie in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören und er war sich sicher, etwas musste vorgefallen sein.

„Was soll das heißen, es ist nichts? Der Monsignore wollte doch etwas Bestimmtes oder? Es muss etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein, er ist doch sogar auf deine Forderung eingegangen Mary Eunice nicht in Einzelhaft zu stecken." Lana sah Jude an und versuchte Augenkontakt mit ihr herzustellen aber Jude würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Lana bitte!" seufzte Jude und fuhr sich mit ihren Händen durch ihr Haar „Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Ich will einfach allein sein…..ich muss allein sein, verstehst du?"

Und während Jude mit Lana sprach, fiel Kits Blick auf Judes Handgelenke. Als sie mit ihren Händen durch ihr Haar strich, rutschten die Ärmel ihrer Stickjacke nach oben und enthüllten die roten Druckstellen. Er schluckte schwer und wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dort vorgefallen war. Als Lana hilfesuchend zu ihn aufsah, deutete Kit auf seine Handgelenke und dann auf Jude. Zuerst verstand Lana nicht was er meinte, aber als sie dann den Blick auf die rot und blau gefärbten Handgelenke ihrer Freundin richtete, starrte sie Jude mit großen Augen an.

„Oh mein Gott, was hat er mit dir angestellt?" sagte Lana schockiert und griff nach Judes Hand. Erst jetzt konnte sie genau sehen, dass sich ein riesiger Handabdruck auf ihrem Gelenk abzeichnete.

 _‚_ _Verdammt'_

Blitzschnell zog Jude ihre Hand zurück und zog den Ärmel ihrer Jacke wieder ganz nach unten.

„Das ist nichts!" sagte sie stur und sah dann das erste Mal zu Lana und Kit. Sie konnte die Sorge in ihren Augen sehen und es verletzte Jude nur noch mehr. Da standen zwei Menschen, die wirklich um ihr wohlergehen besorgt waren und sie musste ausgerechnet diese Menschen aufgeben „Hört zu, ich weiß eure Sorge zu schätzen aber es ist wirklich keine große Sache. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten stand Jude auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, gefolgt von den Blicken ihrer Freunde.

Jude ging durch die Flure von Briarcliff zu ihrer Zelle. Und so leer wie ihre Zelle war, ebenso leer fühlte sich ihre Seele an.


	11. Die Hölle gibt es

**Kapitel 10: Die Hölle gibt es**

Schon seit Timothy ein kleiner Junge war, hatte er fest an die Existenz der Hölle geglaubt. Doch niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er dort landen würde. Immer hatte er das Leben eines Gottesfürchtigen Mannes geführt. Er blieb seinen Gelübde treu und hatte sich niemals den niederen Bedürfnissen hingegeben, wie die meisten Menschen es taten. Und bis zu dem Tag an dem er Jude kennenlernte, hatte er nie unkeusche Gedanken gehabt. Timothy wusste, dass er als Mann der Kirche nicht in dieser Art und Weise an eine Frau denken sollte, aber die Gedanken waren da. Ob er es wollte oder nicht. Er bete…er bete so oft um Vergebung für diese Gedanken und er hatte steht's gehofft, dass Gott ihm seine Schwäche vergeben würde. Die Sexuellen Gedanken wurden jedoch immer stärker und als er in Judes privaten Sachen das sündig rote Negligee fand, konnte er nicht aufhören daran zu denken, wie sie wohl in ihm aussehen würde. Nacht für Nacht dachte er daran und er schämte sich zutiefst dafür. Sie war eine Nonne und später eine Schutzbefohlene, wie konnte er nur diese Art von Gedanken hegen? Es war falsch, aber all seine Gebete waren vergebens und die Phantasien hörten einfach nicht auf. Sehr oft hatte er daran gedacht, was der junge Mann gesagt hatte, als der Teufel aus ihm sprach. An ihn würde Jude denken, wenn sie sich selbst berühren würde und das jede Nacht. Dieser Gedanke brachte Timothy um den Verstand und er konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, wie sie nachts in ihrem Bett lag, völlig nackt und wie ihre Hände über ihren Körper fuhren und ihre intimsten Stellen streichelten. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Namen flüsterte, bis es sich in ein lautes Stöhnen verwandelte. Es war eine Sünde und er verfluchte sich für seine wie er es nannte Perversion. Doch war diese Sünde wirklich so schlimm, dass er diese Hölle verdient hatte? Er war ein Gefangener in seinen eigenen Körper und unfähig etwas zu tun.

Noch immer konnte Timothy nicht glauben was eben geschehen war. Er hatte alles gehört, gesehen, gespürt und gefühlt. Er schrie es sollte aufhören. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte Timothy und wollte verhindern, dass es Jude zu nahe kam aber es war vergebens. Es fasste sie an, es machte widerliche anzügliche Äußerungen, es tat ihr weh und es hatte sie sogar geküsst. Alles hatte Timothy gespürt, als hätte er es selbst getan und auch wenn er oft daran gedacht hatte Jude zu küssen, so konnte er weder Freude noch Erregung verspüren. Er sah die panische Angst in ihren Augen und es zerriss ihn. Jude würde ihn für alle Zeiten für ein Monster halten. Timothy zerbrach innerlich immer mehr, wenn er daran dachte, was das Wesen welches seinen Körper nun besaß noch alles mit Jude anstellen würde. Er wusste der Tag würde kommen, an dem es sich wie ein wildes Tier auf sie stürzen würde und er würde nichts unternehmen können.

Alles wäre ganz anders verlaufen, wenn sein Ehrgeiz es zugelassen hätte. Spätestens als Frank auf so tragische Art und Weise ums Leben kam, hätte er einschreiten müssen. Er wusste Jude war keine Mörderin, er wusste sie hatte Recht was Arden anging und nun wusste er auch, dass sie mit Mary Eunice Recht hatte. Jude war völlig unschuldig hier und das nur wegen ihm. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man sie in Briarcliff wegsperrte und das nicht nur aus Selbstschutz. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Rara Avis eines Tages davon flog. Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine unkeuschen Gedanken nicht seine einzige Sünde waren. Er war ein Lügner, er war ein Verräter, ein Verbrecher und sogar ein Mörder.

Er hatte diese Hölle verdient! Das war Gottes Strafe für all seine Sünden. Noch nie hatte sich Timothy so leer gefühlt wie in diesen Augenblick. Am liebsten hätte er einfach aufgegeben und seine Strafe akzeptiert aber er konnte es nicht. Um Judes Willen konnte er es nicht! Er würde wenigstens diese Untat wieder gut machen.

„Hat dich jetzt doch noch der Kampfgeist gepackt Timothy? Diese Mühe kannst du dir sparen, ich bin zu stark für einen armseligen Wurm wie dich."

Wieder hallte die laute und abgrundtief böse Stimme auf und begann Timothy zu verspotten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so wütend bist. Ich kann deine Wut spüren aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Ist es nicht das was du wolltest? Wolltest du sie nicht schon lange haben und hattest nur nicht den Mut dazu? Ich weiß, dass du dir ständig vorgestellt hast deine kleine Nonnenhure stöhnen zu lassen. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch, in ihrem Bett….du hast doch sogar daran gedacht sie in einem Beichtstuhl zu ficken, ist es nicht so? Bald wirst du wissen wie es sich anfühlt, es ihr richtig zu besorgen….keine Angst Timothy, bald ist es soweit und ich kann dir versprechen, sie wird mehr wollen und das wird sie auch bekommen."

„HÖR AUF! HÖR AUF! HÖR AUF!" schrie Timothy voller Zorn und Panik, er wollte das alles nicht hören.

Wieder ertönte dieses grässliche Lachen „Womit soll ich aufhören? Die Wahrheit zu sagen! Sei nicht so verlogen Timothy, ich kann in deine Seele blicken und da sehe ich so viele Abgründe. Du solltest mich nicht als dein Feind ansehen, viel mehr bin ich deine gute Fee. Ich lasse all deine Träume wahr werden und darüber hinaus noch viel mehr. Aber bevor wir zu unseren Vergnügen übergehen, muss ich mich noch um einen unnötigen Ballast kümmern."

Wieder verschwand die Stimme und Timothy begann immer mehr in Panik zu geraten. Was sollte er nur tun? Konnte er überhaupt etwas tun?


	12. Eine Überraschung für Jude

**Kapitel 11: Eine Überraschung für Jude**

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen und es war bereits abends geworden. Timothy Howard musste immer noch über seine Begegnung mit Jude lächeln. Sie war kein so leichtes Opfer wie die meisten Menschen und gerade das, war das reizvolle an ihr. Sie war stur, willensstark und hatte ein Feuer in sich, welches sich nur schwer beschreiben ließ. Damals als er noch Mary Eunice' Körper hatte, hatte er Jude mit einer Elektroschocktherapie „behandelt", die ihr fast das Hirn heraus gekokelt hätte. Man hätte meinen sollen, es hätte sie gebrochen aber genau das Gegenteil geschah. Sie schien immer stärker zu werden und genau das, war das besondere an ihr. Sie war ein würdiger neuer Partner und auch wenn sie noch nicht bereit war, bald würde sie es sein und dann hörte Miss Judy Martin ihm….mit Leib und Seele. Und Timothy wollte beiden, ihren Leib und ihre Seele.

Langsam stand Timothy auf und machte sich auf den Weg, um eine besondere Überraschung für Jude vorzubereiten. Er wollte das dunkle in ihrer Seele zum Vorschein bringen, er wusste es war dort. Wie einen schlafenden Hund, musste das kleine böse Monster in ihr erst geweckt werden und er wusste genau, war es erst einmal geweckt, dann schlief es nicht mehr ein. Es würde gefüttert werden wollen und hier gab es so viele Seelen, die geradezu dafür gemacht waren. Schon zu viele tausende Jahre konnte es die tiefen Abgründe der menschlichen Seele sehen und egal wie sehr die meisten Menschen sich auch wehrten, dass Böse war stärker als ihr Willen.

Auch Judy Martin würde erkennen, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde sich zur Wehr zu setzten. Und heute, kam ihre erste große Bewährungsprobe. Timothy kicherte vor sich her, als er zu Judes Zelle ging. Er konnte es kaum erwarten ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie seine Überraschung erblickte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie schockiert, irritiert und angsterfüllt sein würde aber dann, und dessen war er sich sicher würde das Dunkle in ihr siegen.

Langsam schloss Timothy die Tür zu Judes Zelle auf und sah sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen dass sie niemand sah.

„Jude?" sagte Timothy leise und sah, dass Jude mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag „Jude, lassen Sie das Theater, ich weiß dass Sie nicht schlafen. Ich spüre es….Kommen Sie, wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug."

Jude musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen wer in ihre Zelle kam. Noch bevor Timothy etwas gesagt hatte, wusste sie das er es war…..oder besser gesagt das was Timothy jetzt war. Sie hatte Angst aber dennoch war sie ganz ruhig und wartete einfach ab, was nun geschehen würde. Er hatte ihr gesagt was er früher oder später von ihr verlangen würde, aber dass er so früh zu ihr kam hätte sie nicht gedacht. Doch dann sagte er, sie würden einen Ausflug machen. Einen Ausflug? Langsam setzte sich Jude aufrecht hin und blickte zu Timothy. In dem schwachen Licht und mit dem dunklen Grinsen im Gesicht, sah er aus wie der Leibhaftige….und das war er wahrscheinlich auch. Jude starrte Timothy nur an und versuchte noch ein bisschen Menschlichkeit in seinen einst so liebeswerten Gesicht zu erkennen, doch alles was sie noch sah, war eine Maske des Bösen.

„Kommen Sie Jude. Sie wissen doch, dass kämpfen nichts bringt. Also entweder Sie kommen jetzt freiwillig mit oder ich muss Sie bestrafen wegen ungehorsam."

Schon allein das Wort Bestrafung, ließ Jude wie von allein aufstehen. Sie wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was er tun würde obwohl sie es sich fast denken konnte. Schon zuvor in ihrem alten Büro kam er auf die Rohrstöcke zu sprechen und Jude wollte gar nicht daran denken. Die Schmach wäre wahrscheinlich schmerzhafter als der harte Stock auf ihrem Arsch.

Jude zog ihr Nachthemd noch etwas weiter nach unten und sah zu Timothy „Wohin gehen wir?" fragte sie und sie konnte kaum glauben wie ängstlich und klein ihre Stimme klang. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, denn sie wusste wenn sie jetzt nicht stark bleiben würde, dann würde er gewinnen.

„Das meine Liebe, ist eine Überraschung. Kommen Sie." Er packte Jude am Oberarm und zog sie mit sich durch die dunklen Korridore von Briarcliff. Mit jeden Schritt geriet Jude mehr und mehr in Panik, denn sie kannte diesen Weg. Nein, Stockschläge waren nicht das schlimmste, es war der Raum hinter dieser Tür.

Timothy trat hinter Jude und packte sie fest an den Schultern, mit einen breiten Grinsen und lauten lachen stieß er Jude etwas nach vorn „Nun los! Öffnen Sie die Tür und sehen Sie was ich für Sie arrangiert habe."

Dieser Raum weckte so schreckliche Erinnerungen in Jude und ihre Hände zitterten wie Wild, als sie nach der Türklinke griff. Mit stockenden Atem und rastenden Herz öffnete Jude die Tür zum Elektroschockraum. Doch was sie da sah, ließ sie geradezu versteinern. Was sollte das? Eines war sicher, die Liege war heute Nacht nicht für sie reserviert.


	13. Nur ein Handgriff

**Kapitel 12: Nur ein Handgriff**

Unter Schock starrte Jude auf den älteren großen Mann auf der Liege und konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Arthur Arden lag gefesselt und geknebelt auf der Liege, auf der er zuvor unzählige Menschen „behandelt" hatte. Angst, Panik und Unverständnis waren in das Gesicht des alten Mannes geschrieben, als er Jude mit weitaufgerissenen Augen ansah.

Jude versuchte etwas zu sagen aber sie brachte einfach kein Wort heraus. Sie blickte in die angsterfüllten Augen von Arden. Sie verabscheute dieses Monster so sehr…ja, sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn aus der Tiefe ihres Herzen und dennoch, wollte sie sich nicht einmal annährend vorstellen, was Timothy mit ihm vorhatte. Gerade als sie den Blick abwenden wollte, spürte sie Timothys starke Hände auf ihren Schultern und wie er sie drängte den Raum zu betreten.

„Kommen Sie schon Judy, wir wollen doch nicht dass uns jemand stört." Timothy schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich dann mit einem breiten Lächeln vor Jude „Das meine Liebe Judy, ist eine Privatvorführung und nur für unseren Spaß bestimmt." Er legte seine Hand langsam auf Judes Wange und streichelte sie sanft während er sie prüfend ansah „Weißt du….ich nehme an, ich kann du sagen, schließlich kennen wir uns schon sehr lange. Weißt du, das hier wird zum einen ein Test für dich meine Liebe und zum anderen eine Beseitigung von überflüssigen Ballast."

Jude spürte Timothys eiskalte Hand auf ihrer Haut und fühlte einen eisigen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen. Die ganze Zeit über sah sie Timothy in die Augen, sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen….nicht schon wieder. Sie würde nicht sein Spielzeug werden. Und während Jude versuchte den Blick Timothys Stand zu halten, ließ er langsam ihre Wange los und ging um sie herum. Von hinten lehnte er seinen Kopf auf Judes Schulter und sah zu Arden „Fragst du dich warum er hier ist? Warum ich ausgerechnet ihn entsorgen will, statt einen Patenten der nicht weiter auffallen würde? Ich sage es dir. Er ist ein Verräter, er hat mich verraten und versucht hinter meinen Rücken diese dumme kleine Nonne zu befreien. Das ist die Strafe wenn man sich gegen mich stellt. Und ich muss sagen, es kommt mir sehr gelegen. So kannst auch du gleich miterleben, wie es Menschen ergeht, die nicht für mich sind. Sagen wir, es ist eine Lektion für dich und ein kleiner Anstoß das Richtige zutun …..denn….." Timothy umfasste Jude an der Taille und zog sie sich zu sich heran. Er konnte ihren schönen runden Hintern gegen seine bereits vorhandene Erektion fühlen und konnte es kaum erwarten, über sie herzufallen wie ein ausgehungertes Tier. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals bis hin zu ihrem Ohr und knabberte kurz daran „…..denn…..wenn du dich gegen mich stellst, dann weißt du nun was mit dir passiert und ganz ehrlich, ich will deinen Körper nicht auf dieser Liege zittern sehen, sondern unter mir."

Jude biss sich so fest sie konnte auf die Lippen und betete er würde seine Hände von ihr nehmen. Nicht weil sie Angst hatte oder weil sie sich unwohl fühlte. Nein, genau das Gegenteil war der Fall und Jude hasste sich dafür. Das da, war nicht der echte Timothy. Er war ein Teufel, ein Monster. Warum reagierte ihr Körper auf seine Berührungen. Jude fühlte ein Kribbeln das ihren ganzen Körper durchströmte und besonders stark, fühlte sie es zwischen ihren Beinen.

 _‚_ _Nein, nein, nein…..das ist nicht richtig. Ich sollte nicht so fühlen…..ich darf nicht…das ist falsch'_

Ein lüsternes Grinsen bildete sich auf Timothys Gesicht, als er sah wie Jude sich auf die Lippen biss. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihr Ohr und genoss es zu spüren, wie sich Gänsehaut auf ihre so zarte Haut bildete.

„Nun Judy….vielleicht kommen wir beide doch schneller voran als ich dachte. Ich kann spüren wie es dich erregt, wenn ich dich berühre. Vielleicht sollten wir es gleich tun….hmmm….? Aber ich glaube, dann stirbt der alte Mann auf der Liege an einem Herzinfarkt und das würde keinen von uns Spaß machen." Timothys Hände umfassten Jude noch fester und er blickte zu Arden, der nun nicht mehr nur voller Angst die beiden ansah sondern auch voller Abscheu „Sieh ihn dir an Judy. Sieh ihn dir genau an. Er hat Angst vor dir und weißt du warum? Er weiß, dass du der Schlüssel zu seinem Leben bist. Du allein, entscheidest wann der Schalter umgelegt wird. Der Apparat ist auf Höchststufe gestellt, das heißt wir werden den guten Arden sprichwörtlich grillen."

Jude atmete tief durch und versuchte nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Sie war vollkommen verwirrt und zerstreut. Nie zuvor hatte sie so viele verschiedene Gefühle gleichzeitig erlebt. Angst, Panik, Abscheu, Ärger, Wut und Hass aber auch gleichzeitig Erregung, Lust, Neugier und Verlangen.

„Komm schon Judy, es ist ganz einfach. Du musst nur den Hebel umlegen…..nicht mehr. Dieser Mann ist ein Schlächter, du tust der Welt damit einen Gefallen. Denk an alles was er dir angetan hat und dann leg den Hebel um. Zeig mir den dunklen Fleck in deiner Seele! Lass es raus und seit endlich einmal frei."

Judes Blick fiel auf den großen Hebel. Es wäre nur eine einzige Handbewegung, nur eine! Langsam setzte sich Jude in Bewegung und ging an der Liege vorbei. Arden begann wie wild hin und her zu zappelt und versuchte zu schreien, doch alles war vergebens. Judes Hand griff wie von selbst, nach den großen Hebel.

 _‚_ _Nur ein Handgriff.'_


	14. Freund oder Feind

**Kapitel 13: Freund oder Feind**

Jude spürte das glatte Plastik des Hebels in ihrer Hand und fasste fest zu. Eine einzige Bewegung würde reichen um Arden für immer vom Angesicht dieser Welt zu befördern. Dieser Mann war kein Mensch und Jude wusste es. Er war ein Monster, ein Schlächter und ein wahnhafter Fanatiker, der im Dienste er Wissenschaft Menschen wie Laborraten behandelte. Hatte er es nicht verdient? Unzählige Menschen waren ihm bisher zum Opfer gefallen, war das hier vielleicht die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit? Jude hörte ein wimmern und seine gedämpften Schreie durch seinen Knebel. Er schrie nach Hilfe? Wie viele haben womöglich um Hilfe geschrien, als er sie unter seinen Fittichen nahm? Hatte er auch nur mit einen von ihnen Mitleid? Nein, Mitleid war für diesen Mann ein Fremdwort…..er war kalt wie Eis und gefühllos wie ein Stein. Er würde auch keine Gnade walten lassen, dessen war sich Jude sicher. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach den Hebel herunterdrücken und ihm seine Strafe zukommen lassen. Aber war sie dazu überhaupt berechtigt? Wer war sie, um über Leben und Tot eines Menschen zu entscheiden? Selbst wenn dieser Mensch Arden war, konnte und wollte Jude nicht sein Henker sein. Nein, sie würde nicht wieder einen folgenschweren Fehler begehen, denn wenn sie das jetzt tat, dann war sie wirklich das, weswegen sie hier war…eine Mörderin. Langsam nahm Jude ihre Hand von dem Hebel und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht machen." Sagte sie und sah dann zu Timothy.

Voller Vorfreude hatte Timothy Jude beobachtet und wartete gespannt darauf, ob sie den Hebel tatsächlich umlegen würde. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass Jude es wirklich tun würde aber dann sah er ihr zögern und er seufzte dramatisch auf.

„Judy, Judy, Judy…was soll das jetzt? Ich weiß das du es willst, warum kämpfst du gegen das an, was du willst? Denkst du, es würde deine vergangenen Süden wieder gut machen?" Langsam bewegte sich Timothy auf Jude zu und blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen „Ich habe es gesehen, jetzt deutlicher als jemals zuvor! Es ist da und du weißt es…..lass es doch einfach raus und hör auf dich zu verstellen. Was denkst du würde er machen? Hm? Glaubst du er hätte Mitleid mit dir? Nein, er würde dich töten und danach würde er ruhig wie ein Baby schlafen."

Jude konnte Timothys Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren und seine Nähe. Sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich um, langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah Timothy in seine kalten durchdringenden Augen.

„Aber ich bin nicht wie er!" sagte sie und versuchte mit Timothy Blickkontakt zu halten, was für Jude nicht leicht war. Sie sah nichts mehr von den alten Timothy in seinen Augen und doch, war es als wäre er noch da.

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf Timothys Gesicht und er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Das stimmt, du bist nicht wie er! Du versuchst trotz allem immer noch das Richtige zu tun, obwohl das Richtige gar nicht das ist, was du wirklich willst. Du hast nie in diese Welt gepasst Judy, du bist immer anders gewesen und das hat dich dein ganzes Leben verfolgt. Du warst nie eine Frau, die sich etwas sagen ließ…..selbst als Nonne hast du es gehasst hinter den Männern im Schatten zu stehen. Als kleine schwache Frau gesehen zu werden hat sich verrückt gemacht, denn du bist vieles aber keinesfalls schwach. Du musst nicht länger im Schatten stehen, an meiner Seite, wirst du alles bekommen was du willst…aber du musst mir beweisen, dass du loyal bist." Timothy griff nach Judes Hand und brachte sie zu seinen Mund. Mit einen genüsslichen Stöhnen, leckte er über Judes kleine Finger und saugte sie abwechselt in den Mund. Jude war so perplex, dass sie nicht einmal auf die Idee kam ihre Hand zurück zu ziehen, stattdessen beobachtete sie wie Timothy voller Genuss an ihren Fingern saugte „Weißt du Jude, ich liebe deine Hände. Sie sind so zart und klein und doch…..voller Kraft. Ich kann es noch vor mir sehen, wie du den Rohrstock mit festen Griff in den Händen gehalten hast…..ich glaube, du hast mit ihnen schon viele feste und harte Stöcke gehalten oder?" ein lüsternes Grinsen erschien auf Timothys Gesicht, als er sah wie schockiert Jude auf seine letzte Bemerkung reagierte. Blitzschnell entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er hart am Handgelenkt packte und zu sich zurückzog „Oh nein, meine Liebe…..deine Arbeit ist noch nicht beendet. Hör zu, dir ist doch klar, dass wir Arden nicht mehr laufen lassen können oder? So oder so, wird er heute hier sterben, die Frage ist ob durch mich oder dich!"

Jude funkelte Timothy wütend und voller Hass an „Ich werde das nicht tun…..niemals!" schrie Jude und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Hmmm sag niemals nie. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du sowas sagen könntest, also habe ich ein kleines Ass im Ärmel." Timothy drehte mit einer einzigen Bewegung Judes Arm nach hinten und hielt ihn fest gegen ihren Rücken gepresst. Ihr Körper drückte gegen seinen und sein Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Judes Atem wurde ungleichmäßig und sie fühlte wieder diese unglaubliche Anziehung zu Timothy. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als ihre Brüste gegen seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper drücken. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich so sehr dafür. Sicher hatte sie immer eine Schwäche für ihn gehabt, aber das hier war nicht Timothy! Sie wusste es, warum ihr Körper nicht?

„Ich werde es nicht tun!" sagte Jude so fest wie sie konnte und versuchte alle Emotionen zu unterdrücken, trotzdem sie wusste, dass er in ihr Inneres blicken konnte. Sie sah es in seinen gierigen und lusterfüllten Augen.

„Oh doch Judy, dass wirst du. Denn wenn du jetzt nicht Arden für mich beseitigst, dann werde ich es selbst tun und im Anschluss an ihn, werde ich Miss Winters auf diese Liege schnallen und dann wirst du zusehen, wie ich der kleinen Lesbe die du deine Freundin nennst, dass Hirn herausbrate. Es ist deine frei Entscheidung…Freund oder Feind?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Jude zu Timothy und wusste, er würde es tun. Sie schluckte heftig und brachte kaum ein lautes Wort heraus „Warum tust du das?"

Mit einem lauten und dröhnenden Lachen warf Timothy den Kopf zurück „Warum? Nun, zum einen weil ich es kann und zum anderen weil ich es will. Du musst doch langsam wissen, ich bekomme immer was ich will….IMMER!" er lockerte den Griff um Judes Handgelenk und führte sie langsam zurück zu den großen Hebel. Jude sah zu, wie er ihre Hand auf den Hebel platzierte und sie dabei fest drückte. Ihr Atem war unkontrolliert und ihr Körper begann zu zittern, sie wollte das nicht tun aber was war die Alternative? Timothys Lippen streiften über Judes Wange und gaben ihr immer wieder kleine und fast zarte Küsse „Komm schon Judy…du weißt du musst es tun. Denk an deine Freundin, willst du für ihr Ableben verantwortlich sein? Er ist nur ein Stück Dreck…komm schon, ich helfe dir!" Timothy verstärkte den Griff und Judes Hand und begann langsam ihren Hals zu küssen.

Noch im Hintergrund konnte Jude die erstickenden Hilferufe von Arden hören, doch sie blendete sie aus. Langsam schloss Jude die Augen und spürte nur wenige Sekunden später, wie Timothys Hand ihre nach unten drängte.


	15. Ardens Ende

**Kapitel 14: Ardens Ende**

Jude wusste nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem sie spürte wie Timothy oder wer auch immer er, war ihr Hand nach unten drückte und nur wenige Sekunden später der Raum erfüllt war, mit einem grässlichen Summen und den erstickenden Geräuschen von Dr Arden. Sie versuchte auszublenden was hier gerade geschah, vielleicht war auch alles nur ein Traum? Vielleicht würde sie einfach wach werden und nichts von all dem wäre wirklich geschehen. Jude hatte in den vergangenen Monaten viele Alpträume, fast jede Nacht wurde sie von ihnen heimgesucht und ließen sie zitternd aufschrecken. Ihre Träume waren beängstigend, wirr und grausam….genau wie das, was hier gerade geschah und doch war es anders. Alles war anders und innerlich wusste sie, dass hier war kein Traum aus dem sie erwachen würde. Es war die Realität und sie war noch grausamer als all ihre Träume. Fest hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und wagte keinen Blick auf die Liege, wo die gequälten Geräusche von dem Mann, den sie mehr hasste als alles andere immer weniger wurden, bis irgendwann nur noch das Summen des Apparates zu hören war. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Jude wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob sie geatmet hatte oder die ganze Zeit über die Luft anhielt. Es war so unwirklich und doch so real. Langsam spürte sie wie Timothys Hand, die immer noch fest auf ihrer lag den Hebel wieder nach oben drückte und das Summen verstummte. Erst jetzt kehrte Jude aus ihrer Trance zurück und riss die Augen auf. Völlig schockiert über das was gerade geschehen war, zog sie ihre Hand weg als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Was hatte sie gerade getan? Hatte sie eben wirklich Arden umgebracht? Sie wagte keinen Blick zur Seite und starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die gegenüber liegende Wand.

Timothy grinste und warf einen Blick auf den toten Arden, der nun leblos auf der Liege lag, auf der er zuvor so viele andere Menschen gefoltert hatte. Mit einem stolzen und anerkennenden Blick, wandte er sich wieder an Jude und umfasste ihre Taille von hinten. Er zog sie zu sich heran und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. Er atmete den Duft ihrer Haare tief ein und summte zufrieden. Er wusste, der erste Schritt war getan und auch wenn Judy schwierig werden konnte, so war es den Spaß wert. Langsam küsste er ihre Wange und ihren Hals, während seine Hände begannen über ihren Bauch zu streicheln.

„Das hast du gut gemacht Judy. Ich muss gestehen, ich war mir nicht sicher ob du bereit warst aber du hast meine Erwartungen mehr als übertroffen."

Timothys Berührungen und sein heißer Atem ließen Jude erschaudern. Sie ließen sie erschaudern in zweierlei Hinsicht. Sie war angeekelt von ihm, denn er brachte sie dazu etwas wirklich Grauenhaftes zu tun. Dieser Mann war nicht Timothy. Jedenfalls nicht der Timothy, der in ihr seinen seltenen Vogel sah. Er war böse…..durch und durch.

Und dennoch, begann ihr Körper wieder auf seine Berührungen zu reagieren. Sie fühlte seine eisigen Hände durch den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes und auch wenn sie kalt wie Eis waren, so fühlte es sich so unglaublich heiß an. Ebenso wie seine Hände, war sein Atem. Es war wie ein Eiswind an ihrem Ohr und dennoch so heiß. Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte sie so viele verschiedene Dinge fühlen? Wie konnte sie in diesem Moment überhaupt etwas fühlen? Wie konnte sie sexuell auf ihn reagieren, wo neben ihr eine Leiche lag? Völlig schockiert über sich selbst, schüttelte sie den Kopf und stieß Timothy nach hinten. Erst jetzt sah sie die Leiche von Arden auf der Liege. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten an die Decke und Jude hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um den Schrei des Entsetzens zu dämpfen, er ihr entkam.

„Judy, komm schon. Das ist doch lächerlich. Was soll das werden? Mir musst du keine Reue vorheucheln. Du hast der Welt einen Gefallen getan und sie von einem Monster befreit. Arthur Arden war nicht einfach nur ein Dr. Frankenstein, er war ein gesuchter Kriegsverbrecher der die widerlichsten Experimente an Menschen vornahm, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Weißt du noch, was du damals zu Mr. Walker gesagt hast? Du sagtest, dass alle Monster Menschen wären und nun sieh ihn dir an! Sieh dir an, von welchem Monster du die Welt befreit hast." Langsam ging Timothy näher und lächelte „Stell dir nur vor, was passiert wäre, wenn du es nicht getan hättest. Wer wäre der nächste auf seiner Liste? Miss Winters? Mr. Walker? Oder die kleine dumme Pepper?"

Jude hörte Timothys Worte und auch wenn es absurd war, so sagte etwas in ihr, dass er Recht hatte. Aber wie konnte er Recht haben? Wie konnte etwas so schlimmes richtig sein? Jude war vollkommen verwirrt und wusste nicht mehr was richtig und was falsch war. Sie fasste sich an die Schläfen und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Tränen der Verzweiflung begannen über ihre Wangen zu rollen und sie fühlte sich noch verlorener als zuvor.

„Judy!" Timothy trat näher und stellte sich direkt vor Jude hin, er nahm ihre Hände von ihrer Stirn und zwang sie ihn anzustehen „Hör mir zu Judy. Ich will jetzt, dass du mir genau sagst was du fühlst. Nichts Gelogenes oder falsche Reue. Sag mir, was du fühlst. Jetzt, in diesen Moment! Und denk daran, ich sehe was in dir vorgeht, also versuch erst gar nicht mich zu täuschen."

Jude musste heftig schlucken und sah in die Augen des Mannes vor ihr. Sie war so durcheinander und überfordert, dass sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich….ich weiß nicht…ich.." nein, sie wusste es nicht. Innerlich herrschte ein einziges Chaos in ihr und es machte sie wahnsinnig.

Timothy blickte auf die verwirrt Frau herab und nickte wissend „Ich kann es dir sagen! Damals vor vielen Jahren, hast du ein kleines Mädchen überfahren und sie einfach wie ein Tier am Straßenrand liegen lassen." mit großen Augen sah Jude zu Timothy hoch und wollte etwas sagen, als er den Kopf schüttelte „Nein, du musst nichts erklären. Ich kann es sogar verstehen! Ist sich nicht jeder selbst der nächste? Du wolltest deine eigene Haut retten, eine ganz menschliche Vorgehensweise, meine liebe süße Judy! Aber dennoch, hast du es nie ganz verkraftet was du getan hast oder? Dein schlechtes Gewissen begann dich aufzufressen. Du fühltest Schuld, Reue, Scham und Trauer. Ist es nicht so? Hast du nicht um das kleine Mädchen getrauert? Ohja, dass hast du! Du hast geweint um das kleine Mädchen im blauen Mantel." Sanft streichelte er über Judes Wange und musterte sie genau und Jude spürte wie seine Blicke sich durch ihre Seele bohrten „Und nun, sag mir was du fühlst, wenn du an Arden denkst. Auch ihn hast du unfreiwillig aus dem Leben gerissen. Sicher, wir beide wissen die Kleine ist nicht gestorben, aber du hast es all die Jahre gedacht. Also Judy, empfindest du jetzt das gleiche? Trauer um Arden? Reue? Bedauern über seinen Tod? Nein, das fühlst du nicht! Ich sehe es genau. Du bist noch schockiert aber sein Tod lässt dich kalt. Sag es…ich will es hören! Sag das du keine Reue oder Trauer empfindest!"

Immer schneller schlug Judes Herz und sie hatte das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden. Es war zu viel, es war einfach alles zu viel. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf und wollte nicht zugeben, was Timothy schon längst erkannt hatte.

„SAG ES!" schrie Timothy und packte Jude fest an den Schultern und sah sie mit einem wütenden aber auch erwartungsvollen Blick an. Immer wieder schrie er sie an und drückte immer fester zu. Er wollte es hören und wenn er sie bewusstlos schütteln musste.

Jude presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen und versuchte ihm nicht nachzugeben. Aber alles was er ihr zuvor gesagt hatte, zusammen mit dem was sie tatsächlich fühlte, ließen sie wie von allein antworten „Nein….nein…..ich empfinde keine Trauer oder Reue." rief sie plötzlich und schämte sich so sehr für ihre eigenen Gefühle.

Und während immer mehr Tränen über ihre blassen Wangen liefen, blickte Timothy sie zufrieden nickend an „Richtig! Du empfindest nichts für ihn und das ist auch gut so, er hatte den Tod verdient. Oh Judy, ich bin so stolz auf dich." Mit beiden Händen nahm er Judes Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Noch bevor Jude begreifen konnte was geschah, spürte sie schon seine Zunge tief in ihrem Mund und wie er gierig ihren Körper an seinen zog.

 _‚_ _Stoße ihn weg! Er ist nicht Timothy! Tue das nicht_!' schrie alles in ihr und dennoch, schob sie ihn nicht von sich. Nicht dieses Mal!


	16. Reine Lust oder mehr?

**Kapitel 15: Reine Lust oder mehr?**

Jude fühlte Timothys heiße Zunge in ihrem Mund und seine Hände, die über ihren Körper glitten. Sie wusste dass es falsch war, aber es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an und immer mehr begannen Judes Bedenken zu schwinden. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann wollte sie auch nicht mehr nachdenken, über das was richtig oder falsch war. Ihr Geist und ihr Verstand waren wie ausgebrannt, so ausgebrannt wie der leblose Körper von Arden. Immer mehr übernahmen die Empfindungen ihres Körpers die Oberhand, bis zu dem Punkt als die kleine leise Stimme in ihr, die immer wieder nein schrie gänzlich verstummte. Das erste Mal, wagte Jude es sich zu bewegen und legte ihre Hände auf Timothys Schultern. Unter normalen Umständen, hätte sie Timothy jetzt weggestoßen und wäre davon gerannt, doch es waren keine normalen Umstände! Nichts war mehr normale und es würde nie wieder normal werden.

Als Timothy die kleinen Händen von Jude auf seinen Schultern spürte, da war er sich sicher sie würde ihn von sich stoßen, hysterisch anfangen zu schreien und versuchen davon zu laufen. Doch genau das Gegenteil trat ein und statt wie erwartete davon gestoßen zu werden, spürte er wie ihre Zunge langsam begann mit seiner zu spielen. Es war eine mehr als unerwartete Reaktion aber keine unwillkommene. Ganz im Gegenteil, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte bereits vor Vorfreude auf das, was er schon so lange wollte und nicht nur das Böse ihn ihm, wollte diese Frau mehr als alles andere besitzen. Auch der wahre Timothy, der tief in ihm verborgen war, hatte dieses unglaubliche Verlangen nach ihr, welches er immer unterdrückt hatte. Aber heute nicht, heute würde er Jude endlich besitzen und die Gewissheit, dass der wahre Timothy alles spüren würde, ließ das Böse in Gedanken hämisch lachen. Es war ein doppeltes Vergnügen für ihn und er würde es auskosten bis zuletzt. Gierig nach mehr, schob er Jude an die Wand und presste seinen Körper gegen ihren. Er spürte ihre vollen und weichen Brüste gegen seine Brust und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie endlich zu sehen. Er wollte ihr einfach das Nachthemd vom Körper reißen und ihre harten Brustwarzen gierig in seinen Mund saugen. Er wollte sie beißen, lecken und saugen, solange bis sie vor stöhnen keine Luft mehr bekam. Und sie würde vor Erregung stöhnen und schreien, vielleicht auch etwas vor Schmerzen aber wem kümmerte das schon? Ihm nicht und ihr sicherlich auch nicht. Von Anfang an konnte der das Feuer der Lust in ihren Augen sehen und er wusste, dass sie keine Frau der süßen und sanften Liebe war, oh nein…..sie war das ganze Gegenteil. Sie war leidenschaftlich und lüstern, sie liebte es berührt zu werden und sie liebte es ebenso jemanden zu berühren. Sie liebte es sich sexy zu kleiden und von Männern begehrt zu werden. Viel zulange hatte sie ihr wahres Ich unterdrückt aber nun war die Zeit des Versteckspielens vorbei.

Timothy schob ihr Nachthemd nach oben und seine Hände packten fest ihren Hintern und zogen ihre Hüfte gegen seine. Jude konnte spüren wie hart und groß er bereits war und ohne jede Kontrolle über sich selbst, drückte sie ebenfalls gegen ihn. Timothy zog sich aus den Kuss zurück und begann ihren Hals zu küssen und hinterließ dabei kleine rote Flecken. Jude stöhne und warf den Kopf zurück, sie wollte mehr fühlen…doch da war noch etwas, was verhinderte, dass sie sich vollkommen hingeben konnte. Arden! Langsam öffnete Jude die Augen und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch das war nicht nötig. Timothy sah zu ihr auf und lächelte wissend.

„Von mir aus!" sagte er nur und drängte Jude zur Tür, während er wieder gierig seine Zunge in ihren Mund steckte und ihr kaum Luft zum Atmen ließ. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Kuss zu brechen, schob Timothy Jude aus dem Raum und stand mit ihr nun auf den kalten dunklen Flur, in der hintersten Ecke von Briarcliff. Es war nicht gerade der optimale Ort, aber er hatte auch nicht vor sie bei Kerzenschein auf einen Bett mit Rosen sanft zu lieben. Ob ein dunkler Flur oder eine Abstellkammer, jeder Ort war so gut wie der andere. Er ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Tür zufallen und kümmerte sich wieder ganz um Jude. Er wollte nicht länger warten und riss er mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung Jude das Nachthemd über den Kopf und enthüllte ihren fast nackten Körper. Voller Begierde leckte er sich über die Lippen und verschwendete keine Sekunde. Wie ein wildes Tier, welches kurz vor dem verhungern war, begann er an ihren Brüsten zu saugen und mit seinen Zähnen an ihnen zu knabbern. Jude stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als sie seine Zähne auf ihren empfindlichen Brustwarzen spürte. Es war ein Schrei des Schmerzes und doch konnte sie nicht leugnen, wie sehr es sie erregte. Wie von selbst packte eine ihrer Hände ein sein Haar und ihrer Fingernägel kratzen über seine Kopfhaut, während er unaufhörlich an ihren Brüsten saugte und leckte. Mit jeder Sekunde die verging, wurde Jude immer erregter und sie spürte wie bereit und nass sie bereits für ihn war. Lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt und sie wollte sich so fühlen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und ungleichmäßiger, als sie seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte. Zuerst spürte sie nur eine leichte Reibung durch den Stoff ihres Slips, doch dann ohne Vorwarnung schob er ihn einfach bei Seite und schob 2 Finger tief in ihre feuchte Mitte. Jude keuchte auf, als sie seine langen Finger tief in sich spürte und wie sie begannen in einen unglaublichen schnellen Tempo in und aus ihr heraus zugleiten. Sie hörte Timothys erregtes tiefes Knurren, als er zusah wie seine Finger immer wieder in ihr verschwanden. Es war so lange her und es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, dass Jude schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte, wie ihre inneren Muskeln sich um seine Finger zusammen zogen und gerade als sie fast zum Orgasmus gekommen war, zog Timothy plötzlich seine Finger aus ihr heraus und sah sie mit den dunkelsten Augen an, die Jude je gesehen hatte.

„Oh nein, meine süße Judy. Nicht so…." er packte Jude und drehte sie um, so dass er einen perfekten Blick auf ihren schönen Hintern hatte. Er zog ihren Slip nach unten und befreite sich selbst von seinen ihn verhassten Sachen. Jude stützte ihre Hände an der kalten Wand ab und warf einen Blick über ihrer Schulter nach hinten, gerade in dem Moment, als er eine Hand auf ihren nackten Arsch klatschen ließ. Etwas erschrocken schrie Jude auf und hörte ihn dann hinter sich lachen „Ich glaube ich weiß, was dir so viel Spaß daran gemacht hat, aber keine Sorge heute bekommst du nur meinen harten Knüppel zu spüren." Und mit diesen Worten schob er sich mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung in ihr und stöhnte dabei selbst so laut auf, dass es gut möglich war, dass jemand sie hören würde. Seine Hände packten ihrer Hüfte und er begann mit harten Stößen in sie zu stoßen und das Gefühl war einfach überwältigend, selbst für ihn.

Jude zischte vor Schmerzen, als sie seine enorme Männlichkeit in sich fühlte. Er war so unglaublich groß, dass Jude wimmerte…doch nur für einen Moment. Schon nach wenigen Stößen begann sie sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und sie begann es zu genießen. Der Gedanke hier im Stehen hart von ihn genommen zu werden, erregte sie immer mehr. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich einfach nur ihrer eigenen Lust hin. Und auch Timothy verlor sich so in seiner Lust, dass er für einen Moment völlig die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Und genau das war der Moment, an dem Jude seine plötzlich so warmen Hände auf ihren Rücken spürte und ein fast…ja liebevolles Streicheln. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Jude spürte wieder, wie nah sie war. Immer hektischer wurde ihr Stöhnen und sie kam mit einen lauten Schrei, gerade als auch Timothy tief in ihr kam. Sie vernahm ein fast zitterndes Stöhnen von Timothy und spürte dann seine Arme um sie.

„Ohhh Jude!"

In diesen Moment hatte Jude das Gefühl zu Eis zu erstarren. Noch während er tief in ihr war, drehte sie sich langsam zu ihn und sah in seine Augen…..in Timothys Augen. Jude blickte ihn an und konnte es kaum glauben „Timothy?"


	17. Wieder zurück

**Kapitel 16: Wieder zurück**

Voller Entsetzen hatte Timothy zusehen müssen, wie das was ihn beherrschte, die Frau verführt hatte, die immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen hatte. In seinem Herzen, seinen Kopf und in seinen Träumen. Er sah wie Es sie berührte, an Stellen die Timothy nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen gewagt hätte zu berühren. Wie ein stiller Beobachter, konnte Timothy nichts tun außer zusehen, wie es seine Jude besaß…..in jeder Hinsicht. Und nach und nach begann Timothy etwas zu fühlen, was er so niemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Eifersucht! Als Mann der Kirche, hätte er niemals an eine derartige Beziehung denken können. Er wusste, er und Jude hätten niemals so zusammen sein können, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass ein anderer Mann ihr so nahe war.

Mit jeder Sekunde die verging wurde Timothy eifersüchtiger und auch wütender. Wütend auf sich, weil er so schwach war. Wütend auf den Dämon in ihm, der die Frau seiner Träume besaß. Wütend auf Jude, weil sie sich ihm voll und ganz hingab. Und je mehr seine Wut stieg, je mehr begann er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu gewinnen. Er war nicht länger nur ein Beobachter, er begann zu fühlen was Es fühlte und es überwältigte ihn. Er konnte sie fühlen! Ihre weiche warme Haut, die nasse Hitze die ihn umgab an einer Stelle, die für immer von keiner Frau berührt hätte werden sollen. Es lag ein seltsamer Geruch in der Luft und es steigerte sein Verlangen, er ließ ihn geradezu hungrig nach mehr werden. Judes lautes und tiefes Stöhnen drang nun direkt in seine Ohren und es war das unglaublichste und sinnlichste Geräusch welches er jemals vernommen hatte. Er wusste nicht wieso er sich so von seinen Körper leiten ließ, aber er tat es. Er hätte sofort aufhören sollen, doch er konnte es nicht. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Derartiges gespürt und als er schließlich Judes lauten erotischen Schrei hörte, kam er tief in ihr und hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren. Es war so unglaublich und Timothy würde niemals in Worte fassen können, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihm war heiß und er fühlte eine Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper, wie er sie nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Sein Herz raste wie Wild und sein Atem war schnell und schwer. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und doch in einer seltsamen Art und Weise zufrieden.

„Ohhh Jude!" sagte er leise und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Als Jude sich langsam umdrehte und Timothy mit großen Augen ansah, konnte er ihre eigene Verwirrung sehen. Er blickte ihr für einen Moment in die Augen und studierte ihr Gesicht. Er hielt Jude immer für eine unglaublich schöne Frau aber jetzt raubte sie ihn geradezu den Atem. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihr langes blondes Haar fiel wild über ihre Schultern.

„Timothy?" fragte sie ungläubig und drehte sich nun ganz zu Timothy um. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihn an „Du bist es wirklich!"

Gerade als er ihr antworten wollte, spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinen ganzen Körper und es ließ ihn zurück taumeln. Er hielt sich den Kopf und hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen „Oh Gott nein, nicht schon wieder!" stammelte er unter Schmerzen.

Jude sah ihn völlig hilflos an und trat näher „Timothy….was ist los?"

Doch kaum trat Jude einen Meter an ihn heran, da hob er seine Hand und schrie sie an „Nein Jude! Bleib weg! Ich kann nicht…ahhhhhh…..ich kann Es nicht aufhalten. Es ist stark…so stark. Verschwinde Jude, los!"

Jude wurde asch fahl und wusste sofort, was seine Worte zu bedeuten hatten „Nein Timothy, du bist stärker. Bitte, lass Es nicht wieder gewinnen!" rief sie und sah zu wie Timothy auf seine Knie zusammen brach.

„Ich kann Es nicht aufhalten…..Es ist zu mächtig und Es ist wütend! Bei Gott, verschwinde hier Jude….ich kann es nicht mehr lange zurück halten." Unter Schmerzen stand Timothy wieder auf und packte Judes Gesicht zwischen seine Hände „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Es noch einmal zurückdrängen kann. Bitte Jude, wenn ich nicht wieder komme, dann….ahhhhhhhhhh…" wieder durchfuhr Timothy ein unmenschlicher Schmerz und er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde platzen „…..dann bring mich um! Du musst mich töten Jude…..das bin nicht mehr ich, verstehst du? Und nun verschwinde! LOS!" schrie Timothy und warf Jude ihr Nachthemd entgegen.

Jude war wie versteinert und wollte Timothy sagen, dass es einen anderen Weg geben würde und dass sie ihn niemals töten würde, doch kaum trat sie einen Schritt an ihn heran, da begann ihr Körper zu Eis zu erstarren.

„Du verfluchtes kleines Miststück…." Mit einem keuchenden Atem und kalter Stimme, blickte Timothy zu Jude und sie erkannte sofort, dass das nicht Timothy war. Es war wieder zurück und blickte sie mit den kalten und durchdringenden Augen des Teufels an „….du kleine falsche Hure! Ich habe dich wohl unterschätzt und auch diese Memme Howard. Nun sei es drum…..noch einmal passiert mir das nicht." Noch erschöpft von dem Inneren Kampf stand er mit wackligen Beinen auf und grinste Jude bösartig an „Er hatte recht, du solltest verschwinden, sonst reiße ich dir deinen verdammten Kopf ab. Ich gebe dir genau 5 Sekunden um zu verschwinden…..5…..4…."

Noch zu geschockt und hilflos über das Gesehene, schnappte sich Jude ihr Nachthemd und lief den langen Flur entlang ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie lief und lief und zog sich in aller Eile dürftig ihr Nachthemd über. Die Flure in Briarcliff waren dunkel und verlassen, genau wie ihre Seele in diesen Moment. Sie lief in den Frauentrakt und flüchtete in ihre Zelle. Und kaum war sie dort, brach Jude weinend auf den kalten Boden zusammen. Sie konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, was alles geschehen war. Sie betete, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war obwohl sie wusste das alles was geschehen war, die Realität war. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Würde Timothy das Böse vielleicht doch besiegen? Und wenn nicht, was würde jetzt mit ihr geschehen? Irgendwann schlief Jude auf den kalten Fußboden ihrer Zelle ein und wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte.


	18. Ein Triumpf ohne Erfolg

**Kapitel 17: Ein Triumpf ohne Erfolg**

Die Flammen loderten auf, als der Körper von Arden von ihnen eingeschlossen wurde und anfing zu verbrennen. Mit kalten Augen starrte Timothy, oder das was er nun wieder war auf das Feuer, welches die Reste von Arden für immer von dieser Welt entfernen würden. Timothy war mehr als froh, dass er dieses Ende für Arden gewählt hatte. Es gab nichts weiter zu tun, als die Leiche zu entsorgen und nach diesen Abend, wäre er auch zu mehr nicht in der Lage gewesen. Der innere Kampf mit Howard hatte an seinen Kräften gezehrt und er sehnte sich nach Erholung. Selten hatte er einen solch starken Kampf kämpfen müssen. Er hatte den wahren Timothy Howard unterschätzt und seine starken Gefühle für Jude, ein Fehler den er nicht wieder machen würde.

Anfangs war er so wütend über die verlorene Kontrolle, dass er Jude sofort den Kopf hätte abreißen können. Für einen Moment wollte er ihr nachlaufen und sie in tausend kleine Einzelteile zerreißen, doch die Erschöpfung war zu groß und jetzt, im Nachhinein war er froh das er es nicht tat. Im Laufe der vielen Jahrhunderte hatte er viele Körper bewohnt. Männer, Frauen und sogar manchmal Kinder und selten stieß er auf Widerstand. Die Menschen waren schwache und dumme Kreaturen mit denen man spielen konnte, wie es einem gefiel. Es war leicht ihnen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen und sie zu willenlosen Slaven zu machen. Ja, es war leicht….manchmal zu leicht und es gab Zeiten, da war es fast langweilig. Doch heute, stieß er das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit auf Widerstand und wenn er genau über alles nachdachte, dann gefiel es ihm sogar. Es gab wieder eine Herausforderung und vielleicht würde es mehr Spaß bringen, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Mit einem eiskalten Grinsen, sah er wie das Feuer seine Arbeit tat und nichts mehr als einen Haufen Asche von Arden übrig ließ. Mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude auf das was alles noch kommen würde, drehte sich Timothy um und verließ das Krematorium.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Jude und das was er als nächstes mit ihr tun würde. Schon als er sie das erste Mal sah, damals noch im Körper von Jed Potter, erkannte er was für eine Frau sie war. Sie war eine Frau voller Wiedersprüche, Fehler und dunkler Geheimnisse, welche sie unter einem Habit versuchte zu verbergen. Doch sie war auch eine unglaublich starke Persönlichkeit und wenn er damals nicht schnell einen neuen Körper gebraucht hätte, so wäre sie seine erste Wahl gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass er als Schwester Jude viel Spaß gehabt hätte. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, wie es jetzt war. Er würde mehr Spaß haben mit ihr zu spielen, als sie zu sein.

Als er in seinem Zimmer ankam, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und fühlte neben seiner Erschöpfung noch etwas anderes….er fühlte sich unbefriedigt. Das war eigentlich das, was ihn noch wirklich wütend machte. Das kleine Zwischenspiel mit Jude sollte sein großer Erfolg sein und war geschehen? Gerade in dem Moment, als er spürte wie er kommen würde, da wurde er dessen beraubt. Verdrängt aus dem Körper, der nun sein Eigentum war hatte er nichts von dem Gespürt, was ihm zugestanden hätte. Er hatte Jude verführt und sie war bereit gewesen sich ihn hinzugeben. Es war sein Triumpf und Howard hatte ihn gestohlen. Ein Mann der nicht einmal eine nackte Frau angesehen hätte, ohne das ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, hatte seinen großen Moment gestohlen.

„Du blöder Hurensohn hättest sie schon vor Jahren haben können." murmelte er unzufrieden.

Timothy würde dafür noch bezahlen, vielleicht schon sehr bald. Müde streckte er sich auf dem Bett aus und schloss die Augen. In seinem Hinterkopf konnte er das schreien von Timothy hören und er spürte die kläglichen Versuche, die er unternahm um wieder die Herrschaft über seinen Körper zu bekommen.

„Noch einmal gelingt dir das nicht du Bastard."

Er verdrängte Timothys Stimme aus seinen Kopf und schlief ein.


	19. Der Morgen danach

**Kapitel 18: Der Morgen danach**

Es war noch in aller Frühe, als die ersten Insassen des Frauentraktes wach wurden und begannen laut an ihre Türen zu hämmern. Die Ruhe der Nacht war verschwunden und wieder begann ein neuer Tag in Briarcliff, ein Tag voller Irrsinn und blasphemischen Treibens.

Langsam erwachte auch Jude und fühlte wie jede Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte, ihr war kalt und sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Mit einen Stöhnen vor Schmerzen richtete sie sich langsam auf und erkannte, dass sie die ganze Nacht auf den kalten Betonboden verbracht hatte. Ihre Haut war kalt wie Eis und ihre kalten Finger und Füße schmerzten schrecklich, dennoch war dieser Schmerz nichts gegen den Schmerz, den sie in ihrem Herzen verspürte. Inständig hatte sie gehofft und gebetet, dass alles was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war, nur ein Traum war und nichts von all dem jemals geschehen war. Ihre Gedanken reisten zurück und sie sah wieder Arden vor sich, festgeschnallt auf der Liege. Sie sah seine entsetzten Augen und hörte die summenden Geräusche des Elektroschockapparates. Sie fühlte kein Mitleid für ihn oder Bedauern über seinen Tod. Doch sie fühlte Ekel, Ekel davor das sie selbst es war, die seinen Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatte und das auf so bestialische Art und Weise. Nun war sie genau das, weshalb sie hier war…..eine Mörderin.

Sie kroch zu ihrem Bett und ließ ihren Kopf auf die halbwegs weiche Matratze fallen. Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte sie an das, was danach geschehen war. Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, was sie getan hatte. Sie wollte stark sein und sich nicht dem Bösen unterwerfen, doch genau das hatte sie getan. Sie hatte sich von dem Bösen verführen lassen und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie konnte ihn noch in sich spüren und sie fühlte sich dreckig und beschmutzt. Es war nicht Timothy dem sie sich hingab, sondern dem personifiziertem Bösen. Und auch wenn es Timothy letztlich doch geschafft hatte zu ihr durchzudringen, so war es nicht er, der sie verführt hatte.

Langsam berührte ihre linke Hand ihren Oberschenkel und fühlte seine getrockneten Säfte auf ihrer Haut. Angeekelt griff sie nach der Decke auf ihrem Bett und versuchte vergeblich es abzuwischen. Schon oft hatte Jude Dinge getan, auf die sie nicht stolz war aber so widerlich und dreckig hatte sie sich nie zuvor gefühlt. Sie wollte Duschen und die Schande von sich waschen, doch auch das würde nur die äußerlichen Spuren beseitigen. Niemals würde sie vergessen können, was geschehen war. Niemals.

Die Dunkelheit in ihr begann sie immer mehr einzuhüllen und drohte sie zu verschlingen. Und doch gab es in all dieser Dunkelheit einen winzigen Lichtblick, eine Gewissheit die sie hoffen ließ. Sie wusste, dass der echte Timothy nicht gänzlich verschwunden war, dass er noch irgendwo existierte und es geschafft hatte, wenn auch nur kurz wieder Herr über sich selbst zu werden. Irgendwie musste sie es erneut schaffen ihn zu erreichen, doch sie wusste nicht wie. Aber vielleicht gab es hier eine Person, die ihr helfen konnte. Eine Person die das gleiche erleiden musste wie Timothy. Eine Person die es geschafft hatte, wieder zurück zukommen.

 _‚_ _Mary Eunice'_

Wenn ein ängstliches kleines Mädchen wie Mary Eunice es geschafft hatte, so würde auch Timothy es schaffen können und sie würde ihm helfen. Sie musste mit Mary Eunice sprechen und das so schnell wie möglich, denn Jude wusste nicht, was das Wesen als nächsten tun würde. Würde sie überhaupt die Chance bekommen ihm zu helfen oder würde das Böse sie vorher aus dem Weg räumen? Sie musste gegen etwas kämpfen, was kein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut war, doch wie sollte man den Teufel besiegen?

Jude wusste es nicht aber sie wollte und konnte auch nicht einfach so aufgeben. Langsam versuchte sie von den kalten Boden aufzustehen, doch kaum hatte sie sich aufgerichtet, da gaben ihre Beine nach und sie fiel zurück auf den harten Betonboden. Gerade in diesen Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Wachmann betrat ihre Zelle.

„Schwester?" rief der Mann und nur wenige Sekunden später erschien eine Nonne hinter ihm. Es war Schwester Luise, eine strenge aber dennoch gute Nonne. Mit schnellen Schritt ging sie auf die am Boden liegende Jude zu und kniete sich neben sie.

„Miss Martin? Ist alles in Ordnung?" sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Judes Arm „Ach du meine Güte, Sie sind ja eiskalt. Was ist hier passiert?"

Was sollte Jude sagen? Die Wahrheit war ausgeschlossen.

„Ich….ich muss aus dem Bett gefallen sein und habe wohl auf dem Boden geschlafen." Sagte Jude mit zittriger Stimme.

„Sie sind auf den harten Boden gefallen und haben das nicht bemerkt?" fragte die Nonne mit zweifelnden Blick.

„Ich habe einen festen Schlaf." Antwortete Jude trocken.

Schwester Luise nahm ihre Hand von Judes Arm und legte sie auf ihre Stirn „Und Sie haben Fieber…sehr hohes Fieber wenn ich mich nicht täusche." Sie wandte sich an den Wachmann und gab ihn Anweisung Jude auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Jude spürte wie der Mann sie hochhob und in diesen Moment wurde ihr schwindelig und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Nur noch beiläufig merkte sie, wie sie aus den Frauentrakt getragen wurde.


	20. Besuch einer Freundin

**Kapitel 19: Besuch einer Freundin**

Das helle Licht brannte in Judes Augen, als sie langsam wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und brauchte einen Moment um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Ihr Körper schmerzte und sie fühlte sich krank und schwach. Sie fror obwohl ihr heiß war und ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer an. Das letzte an was sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie in ihrer Zelle das Bewusstsein verlor. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen versuchte sich Jude aufzurichten, doch spürte sofort wie zwei Hände sie zurück in die Kissen pressten.

„Bleib liegen Jude, du bist krank."

Jude kannte die warme und weiche Stimme. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrautheit. Langsam erkannte Jude wo sie war und blickte in das Gesicht von Mutter Claudia, die an ihrem Krankenbett stand und sie aufmunternd anlächelte. Sie reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser und half Jude einen Schluck zunehmen.

„Du bist mit hohen Fieber hier her gekommen Jude. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Mutter Claudia war die einzige Nonne, die noch freundlich zu ihr war, nachdem sie in Ungnade gefallen war. Jude hatte in der alten Nonne steht's eine Freundin gesehen und auch wenn Jude wütend und enttäuscht war, dass auch sie in ihr eine Irre sah, war sie froh Mutter Claudia zu sehen.

Als Jude nicht antwortete seufzte die alte Nonne und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz.

„Ach Jude, was ist nur mit dir passiert? Ich erkenne dich kaum noch wieder. Du hast dich so verändert."

Traurig blickte sie zu Jude und sah, dass die jüngere Frau sie mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Hoffnung ansah. Sie sah das Jude etwas sagen wollte, doch ihr schwacher Zustand ließ es nicht zu. Noch einmal reichte sie ihr das Wasser und wartete geduldig ob Jude wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen. Ein leises flüstern entkam Jude und Mutter Claudia hatte Mühe sie zu verstehen.

„Was?" fragte die alte Frau und rückte näher zu Jude heran.

Jude räusperte sich und versuchte er erneut.

„Sie glauben doch wirklich an Gott, oder?"

Die Frage verwunderte Mutter Claudia, doch sie nickte in Ehrfurcht. Sie hatte ihr Leben Gott gewidmet und das schon seit über 50 Jahren.

„Wenn Sie an Gott glauben, warum dann nicht auch an den Teufel?" fragte Jude leise.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam Claudia und sie schüttelte den Kopf „Jude, bitte fang nicht wieder damit an. Dieses Gerede hat dich doch erst hierher gebracht. Dein Wahn trieb dich zum äußersten und ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit diesen wirren Gerede aufhörst."

Mit aller Kraft richtete sich Jude auf ohne den Blick von der anderen Frau abzuwenden „Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage! Glauben Sie an den Teufel?"

Es brach der alten Nonne das Herz zu sehen, wie wahnhaft Jude in ihrem Glauben war, dass der Teufel sein Zuhause auf Erden hatte…..genau hier, in Briarcliff.

„Ich glaube an den Teufel, aber er ist nicht hier Jude! Alles passiert nur in deiner Fantasie, der Teufel hat nicht von Mary Eunice Besitz ergriffen."

„Oh doch, dass hatte er und sie hatte es geschafft ihn die Stirn zu bieten und ich muss wissen wie. Bitte Mutter Claudia, ich muss mit Mary Eunice reden, nur sie weiß wie man ihn besiegen kann."

„Jude!" verzweifelt sprach Claudia ihren Namen aus und schüttelte den Kopf abermals „Mary Eunice ist auch Patientin hier. Sie hat den Druck nicht standgehalten, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie besessen war. Vielleicht war die Aufgabe Briarcliff zu leiten einfach zu viel für sie….und für dich."

Ein hämisches Grinsen bildete sich auf Judes Gesicht „Seltsam oder? Zwei Nonnen, die das absolute Vertrauen von Ihnen genossen, sind in binnen weniger Wochen verrückt geworden. Keine gute Quote oder?"

„Werde nicht zynisch Jude, ich will dir doch nur helfen und dich wieder auf den rechten Weg führen."

„NEIN, wenn Sie mir helfen wollten, dann würden Sie dafür sorgen, dass ich mit Mary Eunice reden kann. Ich weiß, ich kann diesem Wahnsinn hier ein Ende machen aber dafür brauche ich Hilfe. Ich bin nicht verrückt Mutter! Ich bin keine Mörderin! Sie müssen Mary Eunice herbringen, aber er darf es nicht wissen! Verstehen Sie? Er ahnt, dass ich nach einem Weg suche um ihn zu verbannen und er wird versuchen es zu verhindern. Nehmen Sie sich in Acht vor ihm."

Jude spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde und sie ließ sich langsam zurück fallen. Gerade jetzt wo sie all ihre Kraft brauchen würde, da versagte ihr Körper…aber nicht ihr Geist.

„Vor wem soll ich mich in Acht nehmen?" Mutter Claudia war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Der Teufel ist noch hier! Er hat nur sein Gefäß gewechselt…Timothy…er ist in Timothy Howard und…"

„Es reicht jetzt Jude! Ich habe mir das jetzt lange genug angehört und war immer bereit dir zu helfen aber jetzt ist Schluss. Wie kannst du es wagen unseren ehrenwerten Monsignore zu besichtigen der Teufel zu sein? Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das Fieber aus dir spricht. Du solltest jetzt schlafen, sonst hört noch jemand anderes dein frevelhaftes Gerede."

Wütend stand Mutter Claudia auf und wandte sich von Jude ab. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Immer hatte sie in Jude eine Art Tochter gesehen und nun musste sie zusehen, wie eben diese Tochter mehr und mehr den Wahn erlag.

„Nein…bitte….Mutter….gehen Sie nicht. Bitte Sie müssen mir helfen." Jude rief so laut es ihr möglich war, doch Mutter Claudia ging weiter in Richtung Tür „Bitte glauben Sie mir doch…..nehmen Sie sich in Acht vor ihm. Trauen Sie ihm nicht…reden Sie mit Mary Eunice wenn Sie mir nicht glauben aber halten Sie sich von Timothy fern….Bitte!"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Mutter Claudia und sie ließ Jude allein in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer zurück. Tränen der Verzweiflung brannten in Judes Augen. Wer sollte ihr jetzt noch helfen?


	21. Wer ist Timothy Howard?

**Kapitel 20: Wer ist Timothy Howard?**

Mutter Claudia verließ gedankenverloren die Krankenstation. Sie wollte beten, beten für Jude und deren Genesung. Nicht nur für ihre körperliche Genesung sondern auch für ihre geistige. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Jude war immer eine besonnene und starke Frau, nie hätte Mutter Claudia gedacht, dass ihr einstiger Schützling einmal so enden würde. 15 Jahre hatte sie so hart an sich gearbeitet um ein Leben als Dienerin Gottes zuführen und nun fiel alles in sich zusammen. Nachdenklich ging die ältere Nonne durch die Flure von Briarcliff und bemerkte zunächst nicht, dass jemand ihr folgte.

„Guten Tag Mutter, was verschafft uns die Ehre Ihres Besuches? Sie waren lange nicht hier."

Timothy hatte gesehen wie Mutter Claudia aus der Krankenstation kam. Das nachdenkliche und grübelnde Gesicht der alten Frau hatte sein Misstrauen geweckt. Er wusste natürlich warum sie hier war und wem sie auf der Krankenstation besucht hatte. Er war endlich Arden losgeworden und hatte wenig Lust sich erneut um überschüssigen Ballast zu kümmern.

„Oh Monsignore, Sie haben mich erschreckt." erschrocken drehte sie sich zu Timothy um und blickte den jungen Mann an. Sie war jetzt in einer Situation, die sie lieber vermieden hätte. Was wenn er nach Jude fragen würde? Was sollte sie sagen? Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen Jude noch mehr ins Verderben stürzen aber sie konnte auch keinen Mann der Kirche belügen „Ich wollte gerade ins Kloster zurück." Versuchte sie das Gespräch zu beenden und hoffte inständig das Timothy nicht weiter fragen würde, doch genau das tat er.

„Ich verstehe! Sie haben Jude besucht nicht wahr? Ich war gerade selbst auf dem Weg zu ihr. Wie ich hörte ist sie krank." heuchelte Timothy falsches Mitgefühl.

„Ja, sie ist krank und hat sehr hohes Fieber. Wie man mir sagte, hat sie die Nacht auf dem eiskalten Boden ihrer Zelle geschlafen. Sie ist noch ziemlich erledigt und schwach von der letzten Nacht."

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein vielsagendes Grinsen über Timothys Gesicht „Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

„Bitte was?" fragte Mutter Claudia und war mehr als verwundert über den seltsamen….ja…..fast lüsternen Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Monsignore.

„Oh, ich meine nur, dass es sicherlich hart ist, die ganze Nacht auf den kalten Boden zu verbringen. Aber sagen Sie Mutter, über was haben Sie eigentlich mit Jude geredet? Ich muss sagen, ich habe große Bedenken wegen ihrem Geisteszustand und ich befürchte das Fieber könnte ihren Wahn noch verschlimmern. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie Jude vorerst nicht besuchen würden. Wer weiß zu was sie gerade jetzt in der Lage wäre…..denken Sie doch nur an den armen Frank." In falscher Trauer um den Mann, den er selbst ermordet hatte, bekreuzigte sich Timothy….wobei diese Geste für ihn nicht mehr war, als der blanke Hohn.

Das seltsame Verhalten des Monsignores ließ in Mutter Claudia ein ungutes Gefühl aufsteigen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, doch sie war nicht gewillt zu glauben, dass sie gerade mit dem Leibhaftigen in Menschengestalt sprach. Dennoch verhielt sich Timothy mehr als seltsam und Mutter Claudia nahm sich vor, ihm im Auge zu behalten…..schon Jude zu liebe.

„Jude schlief die ganze Zeit über, wie ich schon sagte, ist sie wirklich sehr krank und erschöpft." Innerlich schämte sich die alte Nonne, dass sie gerade wirklich einen Mann der Kirche belogen hatte „Und ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu schätzen Monsignore, aber Jude würde mir nie etwas antun. Sie ist nicht von Grund auf böse und verrückt. Ich kenne sie schon 15 Jahre und ich kenne all ihre Tugenden…..sie ist innerlich ein guter Mensch und war eine treue Dienerin des Herren."

Fast hätte Timothy laut losgelacht, doch das hätte wahrscheinlich das Misstrauen dieser alten Hexe geweckt. Jude und eine treue Dienerin des Herren?

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie Jude beschützen wollen Mutter, immerhin hatten Sie sie all die Jahre unter ihrer Obhut aber ich befürchte Sie haben ein falsches Bild von Jude. Zum einen vergessen Sie ihre Vorliebe für den Messwein…..und zum anderen reden wir von einer Nonne, die nicht einmal ihrem Keuschheitsgelübde treu bleiben konnte."

Für einen Moment blieb Mutter Claudias Herz stehen. Was hatte er gerade gesagt?

„Entschuldigen Sie aber was haben Sie gerade gesagt? Das…das kann ich nicht glauben….ich meine, woher wollen Sie wissen, dass Jude….naja…..ihrem Gelübde untreu war?"

Innerlich amüsierte Timothy das biedere Verhalten der alten Frau ungemein „Ich weiß, dass es ein Schock sein muss, aber es ist tatsächlich so. Jude hatte es mir gebeichtet und um Vergebung gebeten. Ich nahm ihr die Beichte ab und dachte, sie würde jetzt wieder zu Gott finden."

Mutter Claudia war seit Kindesalter ein Mensch des Glaubens, doch das was ihr Timothy gerade erzählte konnte sie einfach nicht glauben. Schon bei der ersten Begegnung von Jude und dem Monsignore war ihr aufgefallen, dass Jude ihn nicht so ansah, wie eine Nonne einen Mann ansehen sollte. Jude hatte es nie gesagt aber Mutter Claudia hatte immer gewusst, dass Jude mehr für den jungen Mann empfand als es eine Nonne tun sollte. Niemals hätte Jude, sollte sie ihr Gelübde tatsächlich gebrochen haben, es ausgerechnet Timothy erzählt. NIEMALS! Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und Mutter Claudia begann dem was Jude erzählte langsam Glauben zu schenken. Vielleicht sollte sie doch einmal die Version von Mary Eunice hören. Aufmerksam musterte die Nonne das Gesicht von Timothy und sie erkannte, dass die einst so freundlichen und guten Augen des Monsignores kalt wie Eis waren.

 _‚_ _Oh Herr, gib uns Kraft'_

Sie musste weg und zwar bevor er einen Verdacht schöpfte.

„Verzeihen Sie Monsignore, aber ich muss ins Kloster zurück und für Judes Seelenheil beten. Ich bin einfach fassungslos…..niemals hätte ich gedacht das Jude….nun….Sie wissen schon."

„Natürlich Mutter, ich war ebenso geschockt wie Sie. Ich selbst werde jetzt nach unserem abtrünnigen Schäfchen sehen." Timothy drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Krankenstation, doch bevor er aus Mutter Claudias Sichtweite verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um „Ach und Mutter Claudia, nur noch einen gut gemeinten Rat. Seinen Sie immer auf der Hut, wir haben schon zwei Nonnen an den Irrsinn verloren, es wäre bedauerlich noch eine dritte hier einweisen zu müssen." Mit einen letzten kalten Blick verschwand Timothy und ließ eine vor Schock gelähmte Mutter Claudia zurück.

 _‚_ _Oh mein Gott, was ist nur mit dem Monsignore geschehen? Oder besser, wer ist er wirklich?'_


	22. Wärme und Kälte

**Kapitel 21: Wärme und Kälte**

Nachdem Mutter Claudia gegangen war, versuchte Jude verzweifelt zu überlegen, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Doch sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, sie war so schrecklich müde und erschöpft. Ihr ganzes Leben war ein einziger Kampf und langsam aber sicher spürte Jude, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. Sie wollte nicht länger kämpfen, sie konnte nicht länger kämpfen. Sie war mit ihrer Kraft am Ende und sie hatte niemanden mehr, der ihr zur Seite stehen würde. Alle hatten sie verlassen. Timothy verfiel dem Teufel, Mutter Claudia hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und Frank war nicht mehr da um ihr Trost zu spenden.

 _‚_ _Frank'_ Jude vermisste sein freundliches Gesicht und seine warme Stimme, die immer ein freundliches Wort für sie übrig hatte. Frank war ihr Freund…vielleicht ihr Einziger und ausgerechnet ihn sollte sie ermordet haben. Wenn es ihr Herz nicht so zerreißen würde, würde sie es als blanken Hohn abtun.

Langsam fielen Jude die Augen zu und sie spürte wie der Schmerz in ihrem Körper nachließ und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

„Jude? Jude, können Sie mich hören? ….Jude? Kommen Sie, sehen Sie mich an."

Jude wollte ihre Augen nicht öffnen, sie wollte einfach nur schlafen und wenigstens hier alles Schreckliche vergessen können.

„Jude, bitte!"

Wieder hörte Jude, wie eine Stimme sie rief und dieses Mal war sie klarer und deutlicher. Sie kannte den Klang dieser Stimme und ein Gefühl von Wärme umgab sie. Diese warme und freundliche Stimme, oh wie sehr hatte Jude sie vermisst. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Frank McCann.

„Frank?" verwirrt und erschrocken zu gleich, setzte sich Jude auf. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper war verschwunden und sie fühlte sich weder krank noch schwach. Sie sah sich um, noch immer lag sie in ihrem Krankenbett, doch sie war nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation in Briarcliff, sondern in einen in warmem Licht getauchten Raum.

„Hallo Jude, es ist schön, dass ich noch einmal die Gelegenheit habe Sie wieder zu sehen." lächelnd setzte sich Frank auf die Bettkante und nahm Judes Hand in seine.

„Ich…ich verstehe das nicht. Ich dachte Sie wären…man sagte mir, dass Sie tot wären." Jude dachte sie würde einfach nur träumen, aber alles fühlte sich so real an.

„Das bin ich auch. Ich wurde heimtückisch ermordet von dem Wesen, welches jetzt im Körper von Timothy Howard sein Zuhause gefunden hat. Jude, ich möchte das Sie mir jetzt genau zuhören, denn ich habe nicht viel Zeit….dass ich hier bei Ihnen sein darf, habe ich nur der Gnade einer …nunja….Freundin zu verdanken."

Mit jedem Wort von Frank, wurde Jude nur verwirrter. Wie konnte er hier mit ihr sprechen wenn er tot war? Und welche Freundin? Und wo war sie überhaupt.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht, wo sind wir? Und wie ist es möglich, dass Sie hier sind wenn Sie wirklich tot sind? Oder bin ich vielleicht selbst schon gestorben?" Jude war von sich selbst überrascht, dass dieser Gedanke sie nicht wirklich erschreckte.

„Nein Jude, Sie sind nicht tot. Wir befinden uns in einer Welt zwischen Leben und Tod, nur hier war es mir möglich Sie zu erreichen. Der Engel des Todes gab mir diese Chance. Sie ist oft bei Ihnen, sie wacht über Sie. Sie sagte mir, dass Ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist….doch das es etwas gibt, was das Gleichgewicht in der Welt der Lebenden ins Wanken bringt. Es ist das gleiche Wesen, welches mich getötet hat und es wird weiter töten… Jude, Sie stehen ganz oben auf seiner Liste und es hat Angst vor Ihnen. Diese Angst könnte es zum äußersten treiben. Sie haben ihm mehrmals schon die Stirn geboten. Damals als es in ihren Körper wollte, doch dann auf Mary Eunice zurück greifen musste und dann als sie Timothys wahres Ich wieder zurück holen konnten. Es sieht eine Gefahr in Ihnen aber gleichzeitig auch einen Gegner mit dem sich ein Kampf lohnen würde. So oder so, es wird Sie nicht in Ruhe lassen und Sie müssen ihn wiederstehen. Shachath spürte, dass Ihre Kräfte nachlassen und deswegen bin ich hier. Jude, Sie müssen weiter kämpfen….nur Sie haben eine Chance gegen das Böse."

Jude hörte Frank aufmerksam zu und Tränen begangen in ihren Augen zu brennen „Aber was ist, wenn ich nicht mehr kämpfen will? Ich kann das alles nicht mehr….ich bin am Ende und allein…."

„Nein, Sie sind nicht allein….ich werde immer bei Ihnen sein, auch wenn Sie mich nicht sehen können."

Jude begann bitterlich zu weinen und sie versteckte es nicht „Ich vermisse Sie Frank." Schluchzte sie und hielt Franks Hand ganz fest.

„Und ich vermisse Sie und ich bereue, dass ich zu Lebzeiten nie den Mut fand, Ihnen zu sagen was Sie mir bedeutet haben….immer noch bedeuten. Doch für mich ist es zu spät….Sie aber haben die Wahl. Sie müssen sich wieder aufrappeln und ich weiß, dass Sie es schaffen werden."

„Frank, was meinen…" noch bevor Jude weiter sprechen konnte, spürte sie einen kalten Windzug und es ließ sie erschaudern.

„Er ist wieder da! Ich muss jetzt gehen…..meine Zeit hier ist abgelaufen…aber keine Angst, ich bin immer bei Ihnen….wenn Sie Trost brauchen, dann denken Sie an mich und Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich da sein werde. Seien Sie stark Jude."

„Was? Nein, ich will nicht das Sie gehen…bitte Frank, ich will nicht wieder zurück." Die Kälte kam immer näher und Jude wusste, was es bedeutet und sie hatte Angst.

„Ich weiß, aber das ist weder meine Entscheidung noch Ihre." mit einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln beugte sich Frank zu Jude herunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er verschwand. Von weiten hörte Jude noch ein letztes Mal seine Stimme.

„Ich bin bei Ihnen….immer."

Und mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand die Wärme und die Kälte übernahm wieder die Oberhand.

„Jude? Jude, öffne die Augen."

Abermals bat eine Stimme Jude, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch dieses Mal gab es nichts Warmes und Freundliches in ihr. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Stimme war kälter als Eis und Jude wusste, wer jetzt bei ihr war.


	23. Hass ist Lust

**Kapitel 22: Hass ist Lust**

Wiederwillig öffnete Jude die Augen und blickte sich um, sie war wieder in ihrem Krankenzimmer in Briarcliff. All die Wärme die sie verspürt hatte, war wie weggefegt und es blieb nichts übrig außer Kälte und Angst, denn sie war nicht allein. Er war wieder da….oder besser gesagt, es war wieder da. Mit kalten Augen und einen hämischen Grinsen blickte Timothy auf Jude herab.

„Hallo Jude, es freut mich zu sehen, dass du wach bist. Ich war erschüttert zu erfahren, dass du Krank bist. Wie geht es dir meine Liebe?"

Es gab keine Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten und Jude fühlte sich nicht im Stande ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie jemals dazu im Stande sein würde. Wie sollte ausgerechnet sie die Macht haben, um gegen das Böse zu kämpfen? Statt ihm eine Antwort zugeben, drehte sie sich weg und schloss die Augen.

„Ach komm schon Jude, benimm dich doch nicht wie ein trotziges Kind. Ich möchte doch nur sehen, wie es dir geht. Wir beide hatten bisher so viel Spaß und ich langweile mich wahrscheinlich zu Tode ohne dich." Timothy trat näher an Judes Bett heran und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, seine Hand glitt unter die Bettdecke und noch bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, sie zu berühren, drehte sich Jude um und stieß seine Hand weg.

„Nimm die Finger von mir!" fauchte sie und blickte ihn wütend an.

Ein lautes Lachen entkam ihm und er sah sie amüsiert an „Was soll das Jude? Hm? Spielst du jetzt plötzlich die Unnahbare? Wir wissen doch beide, dass du das nicht bist. Letzte Nacht jedenfalls warst du mehr als zugänglich. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind…..ich muss sagen, ich habe dich etwas unterschätzt, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du es schaffst diesen Schwächling genug Kraft zu geben um mir Widerstand zu leisten. Ich war ziemlich wütend darüber und am liebsten, hätte ich dir dafür den Schädel eingeschlagen aber…nun, heute bin ich froh, dass ich es nicht tat. Es wäre ja so, als würde man sein Lieblingsspielzeug in den Müll werfen, nur weil es einen kleinen Defekt hat. Das bist du für mich Jude, mein Lieblingsspielzeug."

Langsam richtete sich Jude in ihrem Bett auf, ohne den Blick von Timothy abzuwenden. Seine Worte und seine kalte Stimme, versetzten sie noch immer in Schrecken aber mehr noch weckte er die Wut in ihr.

„Ich bin kein verdammtes Spielzeug."

„Oh doch, dass bist du und so viel wie ich weiß, warst du es dein ganzes Leben lang. Du warst nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug für Duzende von Männern die du zwischen deine Beine gelassen hast und du warst auch für deinen so heiß geliebten Timothy Howard nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug, eine Marionette die so agierte wie er es wollte. Stimmt das nicht?" er beobachtete Jude und wusste genau, dass er gerade einen sehr wunden Punkt getroffen hatte und es freute ihn über alle Maßen. Ihre Trauer und ihr Schmerz bereiteten ihn die größte Freude und es weckte alle Gelüste in ihm. Wut, Trauer, Schmerz und Angst waren dass, was ihn nährte und seine sexuelle Lust ins unermessliche steigen ließ „Ich habe eine Frage…..warum willst du eigentlich diesen Bastard, der sich so verraten hat wieder haben? Macht Liebe wirklich so Blind oder bist du einfach nur dumm? Du solltest mir dankbar sein….sehr sehr dankbar." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drückte er Jude zurück in die Kissen und presste seine Lippen fest auf ihre. Seine Zunge versuchte in ihren Mund einzudringen, doch Jude wollte ihn nicht wieder die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Mit aller Kraft die sie hatte, drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und entzog sich so seinen Kuss.

„Lass mich sofort los….hier sind überall Schwestern….ich schreie, wenn …"

Noch bevor Jude weiter sprechen konnte, spürte sie wie Timothy grob ihr Gesicht packte und sie zwang ihn anzusehen.

„Dann schrei doch….los komm schon Judy. Was werden die Schwestern sehen, wenn sie herkommen? Eine verrückte und verwirrte Frau, die in einer Irrenanstalt sitzt und einen ehrenwerten Mann der Kirche. Wem wird man glauben? Du denkst doch nicht, dass das Wort einer Verrückten über dem meinem stehen wird."

Timothys Griff war hart und schmerzhaft und Jude hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihr ihren Kiefer brechen. Dennoch versuchte sie nicht vor ihm zusammen zu brechen „Ich bin nicht verrückt!"

„Ja, dass weißt du und ich weiß es auch aber…..die anderen wissen es nicht. All diese dummen Schafe da draußen, denken das du vollkommen den Verstand verloren hast und verschwenden nicht einen Gedanken daran, dass du mit allem Recht hast. Ja, ich bin das Böse. Ja, ich habe diesen nervigen Wachmann beseitigt. Ja, ich habe diese Mexikanerin ermordet. Ja, ich hatte auch die Macht über Mary Eunice' Körper. Aber weißt du was? Niemanden interessiert das, also ist es egal was du sagst, keiner wird dir jemals glauben." Mit wahnhaften Augen sah er zu Jude herunter und sein Gesicht war nichts weiter, als eine verzerrte Maske des Schreckens „Du hast jetzt die Wahl meine Süße….also, willst du jetzt wirklich um Hilfe rufen und in eine Zwangsjacke kommen oder haben wir beide jetzt etwas Spaß zusammen? Deine Entscheidung."

Jude schluckte schwer und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Das eine oder das andere….beides wäre eine Qual. Doch wenn sie wirklich die Chance haben wollte, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, so würde sie das nicht in einer Zwangsjacke tun können.

Timothy spürte, wie Judes Widerstand nachließ und sich ihr Körper unter ihm entspannte. Triumphierend sah er auf Jude herab und ließ ihr Gesicht los.

„Oh und mach dir keine Hoffnung, dass dein Timothy es noch einmal schaffen könnte zu dir durchzudringen….dieses Mal nicht…jetzt gehörst du mir ganz alleine."


	24. Judes Lied

**Kapitel 23: Judes Lied**

Timothy war mehr als zufrieden mit sich, er hatte es geschafft Jude zu brechen und sie würde nichts tun können um sich ihn zu entziehen. Sie war sein Eigentum und das solange er wollte, bis zu dem Tag an dem er die Lust an ihr verlieren würde, gehörte sie nur ihm. Jedenfalls körperlich….ob ihr Herz oder ihre Gefühle einen anderen gehörten, war ihm völlig egal. Etwas wie er es war, verlangte nicht nach Liebe oder etwas ähnlichen…ganz im Gegenteil, ihm nährten alle schlechten Emotionen und es stärkte ihm von Tag zu Tag. Und in diesem Moment wurde er gleich von zwei Seiten mit Angst und Hass gefüttert. Der wahre Timothy in ihm, der vergeblich gegen ihn ankämpfte und dessen eigene Machtlosigkeit ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb und auf der anderen Seite Jude, die ihn voller Angst und Abscheu in die Augen blickte. Wenn diese Dummköpfe nur wussten, dass sie es selbst waren, die ihm all die Macht gaben, die er brauchte…..

Er packte Judes Handgelenke und drückte fest zu. Er liebte es, die alleinige Macht zu haben und besonders über einen Menschen, der eine so starke Willenskraft hatte wie Jude. Für die Schwachen Menschen hatte er nichts übrig als Abscheu. Sie waren für ihn nichts weiter als Dreck, doch Menschen wie Jude, stellten eine Herausforderung dar und es gab leider viel zu wenig von ihnen. Schon allein deswegen, würde er Jude nicht aus den Fittichen lassen.

Jude verzog das Gesicht, als sie den Druck um ihre Handgelenke fühlte. Es war als würde eine Schraubzwinge ihre Gelenke zusammen drücken und ihre Knochen zerdrücken wie Streichhölzer. Doch sie schrie nicht auf, sie biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte den Schmerz im Zaum zu halten. Sie sah die Freude in seinen Augen und wie erwartungsvoll er sie ansah, in Hoffnung dessen die Qualen in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen….doch das wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen. Er hatte die Gewalt über sie, doch sie würde nicht vor ihm zusammen brechen und winseln. Das letzte bisschen Stolz was sie noch hatte, würde sie nicht kampflos aufgeben.

„Hmm Hmm, du bist wirklich erstaunlich Jude. Ich hatte erwartet, einen Schrei von dir zu hören….du bist wirklich eine kleine Spielverderberin….aber das macht es eigentlich nur noch interessanter." hauchte Timothy in ihr Ohr und biss ihr dann in die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses. Er spürte wie sie die Zähne zusammen biss und er wusste, er würde es nicht sofort schaffen aber zu einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt, würde er den ersehnten Schrei des Schmerzes von ihr hören. Seine Hände ließen ihre Handgelenke los und er packte sie an der Hüfte „Ich wünschte, wir beiden würden mehr Zeit haben aber ich befürchte, es wird bald jemand kommen…..aber sei nicht enttäuscht, ich werde auf dich warten. Ich will dass du weißt, dass egal wo du hingehst, ich in einer Ecke auf dich lauern werde. Du wirst keinen Schritt durch Briarcliff machen können, ohne in Angst zu leben, dass ich hinter der nächsten Tür stehen werde. Du wirst keine Nacht einschlafen können, ohne zu wissen ob ich in der Nacht zu dir kommen werde. Ich werde dich immer im Auge haben, bis zu dem Tag, an dem deine Angst dich in den Wahnsinn treiben wird."

Jude hörte seine Worte und es ließ sie vor Angst zittern. Sie wusste, früher oder später würde sie zu das werden, was alle in ihr sahen….eine Verrückte. In Jude keimten Zweifel auf, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnen würde, gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Wie lange würde sie diesen Terror durchhalten und das ganz allein? Wenn sie jetzt schreien würde, würde ihr niemand glauben und sie würden sie in das dunkelste Loch von Briarcliff stecken oder sie mit der Elektroschocktherapie foltern und selbst danach, wäre sie immer noch hier und wäre ihm ausgeliefert. Immer mehr konnte sie verstehen, wieso Mary Eunice die Chance ergriffen hatte und versuchte ihr Leben zu beenden. Vielleicht wäre der Tod wirklich der einzige Ausweg.

Und während Jude über den Tod nachdachte, hörte eine alte Freundin ein Lied, welches sie schon einmal gehört hatte. Judes Lied der Todessehnsucht.


	25. Shachath

**Kapitel 24: Shachath**

Wieder vernahm der Engel des Todes ein Lied, welches sie schon zuvor gehört hatte. Es war der Klang von Judy Martins Lied des Todes. Es war anders als das Lied von den meisten anderen, es war nicht erfüllt von Angst sondern von Trauer. Schon des Öfteren hatte sie Judes Lied gehört, doch nie zuvor so laut wie heute. Sollte heute wirklich der Tag sein, an dem Jude sich für ihren letzten Weg entschieden hatte? Sie folgte den Klang des melancholischen Liedes, welches sie zu seinem Besitzer brachte. Sie folgte immer den Wünschen der Menschen, die sich nach ihr sehnten….nach den Tod.

Wieder führte sie der Weg nach Briarcliff, einen Ort vieler verlorener Seelen. Und unter all diesen traurigen Seelen, fand sie auch Jude. Shachath holte jeden Tag unzählige von Menschen zu sich, doch in einigen von ihnen, sah sie mehr und so auch in Jude. Das erste Mal, als Jude sie rief war sie fast noch ein Kind. Ein verlorenes Kind welches seinen Platz in der Welt nicht gefunden hatte. Damals hatte sie Jude nicht mit sich genommen, weil sie wusste dass ihre Zeit nicht gekommen war. Das Leben hatte für jeden Menschen einen Plan, ebenso für Jude.

Als sie wie aus dem Nichts, in dem Krankenzimmer auftauchte in dem Jude lag, konnte sie verstehen warum Jude sie gerufen hatte. Oft hatte der Engel des Todes ein derartiges Szenario gesehen und sie wusste, dass Frauen in dieser Lage oft lieber sterben wollten, als all das ertragen zu müssen was folgen würde. Doch das hier, war etwas anderes. Hier war es kein einfacher Mensch gegen den Jude ankämpfen musste, sondern das leibhaftige Böse. Es war ein Kampf, den kein Mensch gewinnen konnte, egal wie stark dieser war. Langsam nährte sich Shachath dem Bett und blickte auf Jude herab.

„Jude….ich bin deinen Klängen gefolgt….du hast mich gerufen und hier bin ich."

Jude öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte zu der dunklen Frau auf. Ein seltsames Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihre alte Vertraute sah. Doch nicht nur Jude bemerkte die Anwesenheit von Shachath.

Timothy der sich endlich am Ziel seiner Wünsche sah, spürte eine Präsenz welche ihm mehr als unwillkommen war. Er ließ von Jude ab und blickte nach oben.

„Du! Du schon wieder! Was willst du hier?" zischte Timothy während er den Engel des Todes mit Blicken direkt aus der Hölle ansah.

Emotionslos blickte Shachath zu dem bösen Wesen, welches sie hier zuletzt in dem Körper einer jungen Frau gesehen hatte „Du weißt doch genau wer und was ich bin. Ich komme zu denen, die meinen Kuss ersehnen."

Timothy stieg vom Bett und sah wütend zu Jude „Du Miststück hast also nach ihr gerufen. Ich muss gestehen, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." Die Kraft die von Shachath ausging, schwächte ihn. Denn er wusste, dass Shachath nur dann kam, wenn die Menschen im Leben keinen Sinn mehr sahen. Ein Mensch der mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, hatte keine Angst mehr vor Folter und Qualen…und wenn ein Mensch diese Ängste nicht mehr verspürte, hatte er nicht länger das Elixier welches ihn nährte.

„Warum bist du noch hier? Diese Welt ist kein Ort für dich. Du bist ein Wesen einer anderen Wirklichkeit und hast kein Recht, unter den Lebenden zu wandeln." sprach Shachath mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, mir gefällt es hier. Diese Welt ist wie ein Spielplatz für mich und ich werde nicht gehen. Es gibt hier viele Dinge, mit denen ich mich vergnügen kann." Sein Blick fiel auf Jude, die noch immer in ihrem Bett lag und ihn ansah.

Die Angst war noch in ihren Augen aber nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor. Die Anwesenheit des Engels, gab ihr neue Kraft und den Willen zu Leben wieder und er nahm ihr ein Stück der Angst, denn jetzt sah Jude, dass auch dieses Wesen nicht unangreifbar war. Doch nicht nur Jude, spürte wie die Macht des Bösen schwächer wurde, auch der reale Timothy Howard in ihm, bekam wieder eine Stimme und kämpfte gegen ihn an.

All das ließ das Böse zurück weichen und ein wahnhafter Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Unbändige Wut stieg in ihn auf. Wie konnten jämmerliche Menschen nur so stark sein und ihn trotzen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er spürte wie auch Timothy in ihm immer stärker wurde, doch noch war er nicht stark genug…..aber bald könnte er es schaffen und ihn trotzen. Er musste hier weg, er brauchte Nahrung und wenn er sie nicht von dieser Hure bekommen würde, dann gab es hier genug dumme Schafe die in Angst vor ihm auf die Knie gehen würden.

„Es ist nicht vorbei….." fauchend verließ er das Zimmer und stolperte den langen Flur entlang „Oh nein, du armseliger Feigling bist nicht stark genug." Sprach er zu den wahren Timothy und bemerkte nicht, die verwirrten Blicke der Ärzte und Schwestern an denen er vorbei lief „Ich bin mächtiger…..mächtiger als ihr alle." schrie er als er die Tür aufstieß und den Krankenflügel verließ.

 _‚_ _Verdammt sollt ihr alle sein….'_

Shachath sah ihm unbeeindruckt nach und wandte sich dann an Jude „Dein Lied wird leiser meine Liebe. Ich glaube, du bist nicht bereit für meinen Kuss…."

Jude sah zu der anderen Frau und zuckte mit den Schultern „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich bereit sein….ich weiß nicht, was mich noch in dieser Welt hält aber andererseits, bin ich auch nicht bereit völlig mit allem abzuschließen."

Lächelnd setzte sich Shachath zu Jude und sah die blonde Frau an, die sie schon so lange kannte „Ich kann dir diese Entscheidung nicht abnehmen, aber lass dir gesagt sein, mein Kuss ist für die Ewigkeit. Sobald meine Lippen deine berühren, endet dein Leben auf dieser Welt. Und ich glaube, es gibt noch etwas für dich, wozu es sich zu Leben lohnt."

Ein trauriges Lachen entkam Jude und sie schüttelte den Kopf „Das hast du mir schon einmal gesagt und nun sieh wie weit es mich gebracht hat. Bis heute habe ich keinen Platz in dieser Welt und ich glaube, den werde ich niemals finden."

„Du meinst ein unnötiges Leben? Nein meine Liebe, es gibt noch etwas für dich aber nur du selbst kannst es finden. Ich verlasse dich nun….."

„Was? Nein, du hast es geschwächt…wenn jemand es besiegen kann und Timothy aus seinen Klauen befreien kann dann du. Bitte…." Jude sah flehend zu Shachath, doch diese lächelte Jude nur an.

„Nein Jude, ich war es nicht, die ihn schwächte. Ich bin gekommen und du warst bereit loszulassen und dich von dieser Welt zu verabschieden. Du hattest nicht länger Angst vor den Qualen des Lebens, denn er Sterbender braucht das Leben nicht mehr zu fürchten. Du selbst bist es gewesen, die ihn schwächte."

Jude hörte Shachath aufmerksam zu und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Als Mary Eunice nur noch sterben wollte, bekam sie die Macht über sich wieder. Wenn sie keine Angst haben würde, dann würde er ihr nichts anhaben können und sie könnte vielleicht Timothy wieder zurückholen. Sie könnte ihn besiegen!

Jude blickte auf und wollte Shachath noch einige Fragen stellen, doch so schnell wie sie gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Allein saß Jude in ihrem Krankenzimmer und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie kannte das Geheimnis seiner Macht, doch war sie überhaupt in der Lage ihn ohne Angst entgegen zu treten?


End file.
